Biodome-a-Rooney
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: Parker and Val go to the Mars Biodome and Classes won at Mars Madness, All in Bolivia!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay it's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 with another Pal story. I wanted to do a continuation (sorta Like a fifth season) I might do the other Rooney storylines in other fanfics. Rated T-Future themes (I wasn't the happiest with this chapter-addressed that at the end)_ _**Enjoy!**_

Starts right after the campfire.

Parker's POV:

As everyone walks away from the campfire I continue to hold Val's hand. I look at her.

Me: It's going to be sad, I mean, there's so many things that I have to leave behind for a whole year

Val: I know, Can you believe that we get to travel to Bolivia It'll be so cool!

Me: I've never even been outside of America

Val: I went to Canada once

Me: Cool, where

Val: Just Québec it was for French club before I went to BOOMS

Me: I actually did some research on Bolivia and finally read that email

Val: I know isn't it cool we get a week to explore Bolivia as tourists

Me: Yeah, I do have to wonder if that's also the reason it was moved

Val: I'm fine if that's the case, I mean we get to train to be on Mars, Salar de Uyuni also sounds amazing

Me: I'm going to miss somethings while I'm there I mean how will I watch the new season of Linda and Heather

Val: I didn't even know you watch that show

Me: I need my drama fix

Val: I'm going to miss my family, I haven't been away from them for more that two weeks

Me: I haven't even been away from them for a week, I mean it's a bit scary

Val: I know

Me: How about we pull an all nighter doing all the things we won't be able to do in Bolivia while we're there

Val: What were you thinking first?

Me: The beach, I mean it's right behind us

Val: Sure, it's a nice night

We got up from the log and walked toward the beach. All the stars were out and it was rather romantic in a sense. Surprisingly no one was out. I've taken walks on the beach at night before there are usually some people partying or drinking, sometimes even getting it on. It was weirdly quiet tonight though. All you could hear was the ocean.

Val: It's beautiful out here, why don't I do this more?

Me: I know, I occasionally go out here, it's sorta calming and also right outside

Val: The sky is so clear I can see all the stars, I can believe that we're going to train to be astronauts, but it seems so much like a dream, I mean, Can you believe it?

We sat down on the sand and from the way Val was talking I could tell something was up.

Me: Val what's wrong

Val: I get to spend the trip with you

Me: Is that a bad thing to you!?

Val just started to blush at there was a long pause of silence.

Val: I like you, maybe, maybe more that that and, just, I don't know if I could of kept that to myself any longer that I did this doesn't make things super awkward, does it

Me: No I like you too

I leaned in to give Val a kiss it only lasted 4 seconds. After that I pulled away.

Me: Sorry it's just that I've been wanting to do that for what seems like forever now

Val: No I, kinda have no Idea what to say besides same

Val then leaned in and looked me in the eyes before closing them tilting her head right, leaning in more and wrapping her arms around my neck to kiss me. I ran my fingers through her thick brown hair. I became self conscious, wondering if I was drooling or if the fact I still had my eyes open was creepy. Like where do I put my hand. I wrapped my arm around her waist. After minutes she pulled away. I sat there in shock for a bit. I was just trying to process what just happened. I think I had a dumb grin on my face which I didn't even think I had control over.

Val: Before you say anything, I hope this doesn't make things awkward

I just sat there thinking of things to say. Wow, no. That was nice, where are you coming up worth these things. I sat in silence before a bit before deciding honestly might be best and saying.

Me: It doesn't, I think it makes it less awkward actually and for so long there was awkward pauses and silence and us not knowing what to say or acknowledging how we felt because of the fear that it would become awkward

Val: Whew I was worried to be honest

Me: I was too, but I wasn't going to admit that

Val: So what's next because we've been at the beach for

Val took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it.

Val: 37 Minutes and it's 11:49

Me: Well what's one thing you'll miss

Val: I know this sounds stupid, but fast food, every Saturday me and my oldest brother would go to a bunch of fast food places, particularly Greasy Al's

Me: Who doesn't love that place

Val: I know right it's defiantly a guilty pleasure

Me: I remember one time my dad would sneak food from there and bury dines in the yard

Val: Why?

Me: One time my mom put us all on this vegan diet, it included vegan meatballs

Val: I don't even know why those exist It literally has meat right in its name

Me: They went all the way down into the tunnels

Val: Tunnels?

Me: Long story

Val: At this point I couldn't care more about greasy fried chicken though, it's more of less the memories, I mean how are my brothers going to survive without me?

Me: Let me guess you do their homework

Val: Yeah how did you know?

Me: Maddie would occasionally ask me, especially on math

Val: History and science

Me: Still want to get greasy questionable "chicken" (Parker would be doing Air quotes btw)

Val: Course I do and what other places are even open

Me: Thai places

Val: Also breakfast places, other fast food places, and some other places

Me: Definitely know what places are open

Val: Have you ever been to a REAL high school party

Me: Three times one was in a junk yard and one was in this girls house, I think her name was Bev, that was back in Wisconsin though, my parents don't have much of a watchful eye over me and Joey though, one time Joey went to LA without my parents knowing, then my sister Maddie got in trouble at first he didn't though

Val: I have older brothers and skipped grades before BOOMS I've been to a few, okay a lot, some dudes were so desperate for chicks, I by no means would consider myself a party girl, but my two older brothers made me memorize the late night restaurant map

We laughed for a bit. It somehow became 2:04 though. So for a bit is an understatement. I feel like I know a bit more about Val. I don't even know her brothers names though. I have no idea how to describe this feeling. I wonder if Val's feeling the same though. I've know her for almost a year now. I liked her from the beginning though. It's nice knowing that I can have someone there I can actually talk to about almost anything. She's so beautiful too. How is this even possible.

We kind of just sat there in silence holding hands staring off into the ocean while the tide was coming in. We walked back inside and slept on the couch for 25 minutes until our alarms went off. My mom came down the stairs.

Mom: Aww I can't believe my baby is going to South America

Me: Yeah I can't believe it either *yawns*

Val: Oh hey miss Rooney

Mom: You can call me Karen if you want

Val: Okay Karen

Mom: Ready for a ride to the air port

Me&Val: Yeah

I went up stairs to grab my suitcase and carry on. Val already had her stuff downstairs. He grabbed out things and walked out to the car. We spent the late afternoon packing our things. Val's mom dropped her off to stay over here because she wouldn't be able to bring Val to the airport tomorrow, business trip. We put our things in the trunk and sat in the middle of the car. It's a mini van. We sat in the car tired, but excited. It's about an hour from the air port. The flights at 6:00.

After the hour car ride. Mom drove up to the entrance.

Mom: Sure you don't want me walk you in

Me: No I am sure

Val: Thanks Karen

Mom: No problem, going to miss you

We got out of the car and grabbed out things out of the trunk and into the airport. I can't believe we're really going to Bolivia.

 _Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was a bit boring at had some run on sentences, but I wanted to establish some background on Val. A minimal amount at least. I kind of had no idea how to write Parker. From the show it's shown he acts a bit more mature around Val so I just went with that. I wasn't exactly the happiest with this though. I plan the next chapter to be more exciting though. (Also I'm definitely not the best at writing kiss scenes, but It is a event where you're definitely self conscious)_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 back with another chapter and more exciting one! Enjoy!_

Val's POV:

We walked into LAX and it was huge! There just seemed to be so many people. It's 5:28. It seems like we have enough time for coffee and the the flight. We got coffee and then walked over to the Tom Bradley Terminal. Our flight is 117. We sit down for a bit to wait for our flight to be called.

Me: Wow I can't believe in a few minutes we're getting on a flight to Bolivia

Parker: I know

I'm so excited I can barely think of what else to say. I take a sip from my cold brew and just think about a whole year in Bolivia. The Bio Dome is a summer program other astronaut training courses are a year round thing. What would the bio dome look like. Where would we be staying. I got the name of the hotel, but would it be beautiful or low budget. In the print it says we get to train in the Bio Dome not live there. It was falsely advertised, but I'm also relieved at the same time. The hotel (Sal Casa) is apparently 4 1/2 star, but reviews close to tourist attractions can be misleading. I also worry that they might just be talking it up. I can call my family, I may not want to though. It'll be nice to finally have space. I'm going to be living in a hotel for a year. It'll be weird to sleep in a different bed, it always is every time I went on trips with my family.

Parker: Are you okay

Me: Yeah, just a bit tired

Parker: You look concerned

Me: Yeah I am, I mean what if the hotel we have to stay at for an entire year is a dump

Parker: I though about that too

Me: What if something happens in Bolivia and what happens then

Parker: Hopefully it won't, besides we'll be with other people from different countries I think pairs from 7 different countries are coming and that's 14 people

Me: I know, I'm just freaking out a bit, rationally I know I'll be fine, but this is the first time I've been away for my family besides that trip to Québec

Parker: I was so scared too, I even talked to Liv about it, I felt some what better afterwards, but I also know a year is a while, by then we'll be 15!

I laugh slightly. Mostly out of nervousness. I'm also concerned about sharing a room with Parker for a whole year. I like him a lot, what girl wouldn't want to share a room with the guy they've been crushing on? I can't help but be excited, scared, nervous and enthusiastic at the same time. I try taking a sip of my coffee, It's empty so I get up and throw it away.

Speaker: Flight 117 is starting to board

I walk back over and grab my 2 suit cases and carry-on and walk to the boarding terminal. After a bit of waiting because of a mix up with some man in front of us we got on. Apparently we get "business class" seating. We get onto the plane and to our seats which are sorta in the middle. The seats recline slightly. It's only 2 seats per row which is nice, it's always weird to have that 3rd unknown flying alone person. The flight is only less than 7 1/2 hours I'm told. At least we have TV's. They do the pre flight safety demonstration and other basic measures (which I didn't pay much attention to) before taking off.

Parker: So what do you want to watch?

Me: I don't even know the channels, I think this is dish

We have the lovely luxury or sharing the one TV in front of us. I grab the remote to channel flip.

Me: How about this, you can never go wrong with bond

Parker: I didn't even know you liked bond movies

Me: How could I not

Parker: Good point

It was on some channel below 60. I don't remember much else besides the turn of your electronic devices until we tell you you can turn them back on. I just leaned to my side and closed my eyes.

("Who's there... anyone..." *whoosh* "Anyone" I look to see grey concrete colored buildings. The windows are broken. I keep hearing indecipherable whispers. It seems completely empty. The windows are all shattered and I walk to avoid the glass pieces. All the sudden a gust of wind blows knocking me down. I land into the glass shatters. "AAAHH...HELP ME...ANYONE...PLEASE" I scream out of desperation. I close my eyes.)

I wake up. I look at my watch. 12:14 I've been asleep for almost 6 hours! I realized I was leaned up against Parkers shoulder. OMG did I drool on him, whew I didn't. I like being in this position. I mean it just feels nice, why can't I explain this? I'm just going to milk this for a few more minutes. Maybe I should see if Parkers up.

Me: Are you asleep

Parker: I was for a bit

Me: Did you stay up for the rest of the movie

Parker: No, I only got less than 30 minutes of sleep last night

Me: Same

Parker: I woke up like an hour ago, I started watching whatever the heck this is, also listening to music

Me: Why didn't you change the channel?

Parker: Didn't want to wake you up

Me: Thanks, what are you listening to

Parker: Ummmm

Me: It's fine you don't have to answer if you don't want to

I realize that I'm still laying my head on Parker's shoulder. I sit myself up straight in my seat. I just smile over at Parker, he was already smiling at me. I dig my phone and earbuds out of my carry on and listen to some music. I mostly have R&B music, but I have some pop and alternative playlists. After a bit the we're landing announcement. I put my phone back into the front pocket of my grey carry on.

Parker: I can't believe we're landing, I can't wait to see the Bio Dome and Bolivia!

Me: I can't either, ever since I head about Mars Madness I was so excited for this! Finally after so much waiting and work

The plane lands. We are now at Jorge Wilstermann International Airport In Cochabamba Bolivia. I realize that I haven't eaten my complimentary airline pretzels so I put them in my bag. I haven't eaten since 10:23 last night. I have to eat something soon. People started to get off the planes so I stood up and waited till I could actually get out of the seat. We got off the plane and walked into the airport. There was a lady there holding a sign that said American MM Students. The email told us too look for a lady named Rebecca with brown hair and hazel eyes holding a sign that said that. They even sent us a picture of her.

Me: Are you Rebecca?

Becky: Yes, call me Becky, what are your names

Parker: Parker nice to meet you

Becky: Same, You

Me: Valerie, Call me Val

Becky: Nice to meet you, I am the English language speaker, so for this program you'll be with other students, they'll be from, the U.K., Denmark, Canada, Brazil, France, Germany, and Spain, the flights from the U.K. and Canada have already arrived, I'll take you to meet them, Come on!

Becky starts to waking and we follow her. We go to the baggage claim and get our suitcase before Becky starts walking again. We follow her to this restaurant. It's a bit dim.

Becky: Okay so there sitting right over there, but I need to explain the program, I will answer questions after

We go sit at a empty table in corner

Becky: Okay, So as you know there is a Bio Dome in Salar de Uyuni, near the salt flats, es you will get a tour, you get one week to explore the area as tourists and to adjust to your rooms for the rest of the year, you will be taking classes that specialize in STEM subjects like normally, but also astronomy, biology, geology, and hydrology, also courses on gear, you'll have 4 semesters, during the summer you'll only have 2 class a day, they'll be an hour and 30 minutes, you'll get served 3 full course meals a day, your free to snack on things during the day though, you have curfew of 11:30, you have to be in your rooms by then, we decided to give you more freedom, you are advanced students, you have a TV and wi-if, there is a billards table, but no pool, like the kind you swim in, there are laundry services, there is a common area, we will meet there at 9:25 before classes after the first week, there are restaurants around town, feel free to go to them, but it's not covered by school, there is a in hotel restaurant that's covered by the school, there is tea and coffee too, there is only one desk in the room, there is a table and several nightstands though, and um that's all I can think of for now, any additional information will be provided as asked or needed! I have to go to the terminal to greet the German students, There is the other one intern Aimee over there with the students from The U.K. and Canada over there, see you in a bit

Becky walked away finally. I took a deep breath and tried to process everything she just said. Me and Parker continued to sit at the corner table at least until before Becky comes back.

Parker: I was wondering if that lady would ever walk away

Me: Same, but it was helpful, just long

Parker: It will be exciting to explore a bit as tourists, it would have been nice if Becky told us how long we're going to sit at the airport though

Me: I was also wondering that, I'm a bit hungry I think I might order something

We walked over to the table with Aimee and the other students who won their country's mars madness. Aimee had black hair and brown eyes, she was very pretty.

Aimee: Hi, I'm Aimee, I'm one of the two interns who will be with your during your stay here, what are your names?

Me: Val

Parker: Parker

Aimee: Nice to meet you these are the students from other countries they'll be In your class and will be staying at the same hotel, want to introduce yourself guys

Cat: I'm Catherine from Canada, don't call me that though, call me Cat

Bree: I'm Bree, I'm with Cat

Dan: I'm Daniel and I'm from the U.K., most people refer to me as Dan

Matt: I'm Matt

Me: Hi Cat, Bree, Dan and Matt

I just sat down and looked at the menu, it was Spanish and English for the tourists.

Aimee: So here are some sticky notes write down your orders so I don't order them wrong

Aimee passed us yellow sticky notes and we wrote down our orders.

Aimee: I will put these in

Everyone talked within their own clique. Me and Parker kinda didn't know what to say. I decided to speak first.

Me: What do you think of Becky and Aimee so far?

Parker: Um Aimee hasn't really said much and seems kinda shy and Becky seems outgoing I guess, we'll see them everyday for a year so I guess we better like them or at the least tolerate them, they seem nice

Me: Yeah, I can't wait to see our room, or get some food

Parker: Don't act like your the only one who hasn't eaten

Me: Sorry, and also about earlier me falling asleep on you, you aren't upset at me are you

Parker: Why would I be upset at you, I liked it actually, I can't believe I get to spend a whole year with you, It's awesome

Me: missed my family at first, but now I'm excited to have some freedom, my parents kept a tight leash on all of us

Parker: My mom wasn't strict rather than embarrassing

Me: *laughs* yeah

Aimee sat back down at the table.

Aimee: Okay so I put you orders in and Becky is over there with the German and Danish students, I speak French, Spanish, and English, Becky speaks, English, Danish, and German, I'll be with the Brazilian, Spanish, and French students most of the time, Becky will be with the rest most of the time, you'll see us both though!

The waiter came over with our food, finally! We all ate and the other students joined us. The students from France, Brazil and Spain finally arrived. Aimee talked to them rather then Becky. By the time this was done it was 4:07 Pacific time. It was 7:07 here. We split up and we ended up with Becky.

Becky: Okay at 7:20 we're getting on a bus to Salar de Uyuni, We'll get to the hotel at about 10:50, anyone who needs to use the restroom their in the back left

Pretty much everyone goes into the restroom regard less of if they actually need to or not. Bree and Cat spent the whole time talking. I looked into the mirror, washed my hands and walked out. I really don't understand the girls who go into the restroom just to talk, fixing hair or make up yes though. I sat back down at the table with one of the students from the U.K. Matt I think. After about 9 Minutes Becky started to talk again.

Becky: Okay everyone have everything?Everyone in Becky's group: Yeah

Becky: let's start walking to the exit

We started to follow Becky and looked around at the surroundings or the airport.

Becky: Okay so around 10:50ish we'll get to the hotel, you can eat something, unpack, watch some TV or even wind down with a cup of tea, Your not allowed to leave the hotel tonight, You have a whole week to get settled and explore you'll be staying only a bus ride away from the salt flats, okay you have to keep you suitcases in the seats or by your feet with you, it's a small bus

Becky and Aimee walked us students to a small white bus, if you even want to call it that. We got on the bus and started driving to the hotel.

 _Okay, hope you Enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter hotel!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kay It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 Back with another chapter. I decided to do Val's POV again, I got a flow though._

Val's POV:

I placed my two suitcases below my feet and my carry on my lap. One of my suitcases is big so now my feet are elevated. Parker's were too though. The bus was small and had barely enough room for everyone, Becky and Aimee didn't get their own seats so they sat with the French and U.K. Students in the very front.

Parker: This is really uncomfortable

Me: I know, three and a half hour like his eek

Parker: Well want to watch a movie or listen to music

Me: Eh, I don't have anything downloaded on my phone at the moment, my family has international call and text, but not data, I mostly do streaming which uses a lot of data

Parker: I don't have lots of things on my phone, I do have a bunch of music on my phone, it's mostly guilty pleasure pop though

Me: Better than nothing *laughs* It doesn't surprise me

We ended up listening to pop music. I like pop music, it's just not my favorite. I leaned my head on Parker's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. One of the German students who was sitting on the other side of the buss tapped me on the shoulder. She had light skin, mousy brown hair and brown eyes.

Tina: Hi, You're from America right

Me: Yeah

Tina: Hey I'm Tina, I'm from Germany

Me: Val

Tina: I'm kinda bored wanna talk

Me: Sure

I take the earbud out of my ear and hand it to Parker. I sit up straight then look at Tina.

Tina: Okay so what project did you do to get to the last round of Mars Madness

Me: Me and Parker originally did separate projects, His plant may have all most killed us, We ended up doing a machine which can filter oxygen from the air and store it, You?

Tina: *Laughs* I did a transmitter, I submitted it, It could pick up any transmissions with in a long radius, It's also pocket sized, Have any pets?

Me: My brother has a golden retriever named Smithy, you

Tina: Two cats, George and Casey, Where in the U.S. are you from?

Me: California

Tina: Cool I'm from Harzgerode, It's kind of in the middle, are you in your partner friends, or just tolerating each other for this?

Me: No he's my closest friends, you?

Tina: No, Jamie isn't anything close to that, I just barely tolerate him, we didnt work on our projects together, but there were two winners, unfortunately for me he was one

Me: Won't he hear you?

Tina: He's sleeping *shoves Jamie* It'll be surprising if he gets up when we get to the hotel

Me: Okay, so what are you the most excited for?

Tina: To be away from my parents

Me: Are they like, helicopter parents

Tina: Yeah, they won't let me date, or go to parties, or even drink soda

Me: Wow that stinks

Tina: I know, this is like one year of freedom, I won't go crazy, but I am going to enjoy it

Me: What kind of music do you like

Tina: I'll listen to anything, except heavy metal

Me: Anything, but country

Tina: I don't know if I've ever listened to country, It doesn't really interest me

Me: You're not missing much

Tina:*laughs* look there's the hotel

I looked over to see a building that wasn't the most flattering.

Becky: Okay, so make sure you have all of your things, and now let's get off of the bus and into the hotel, YAY!

We grabbed our things and walked out of the bus. When we saw the outside of the hotel it looked sturdy, but not nice. The inside was a completely different story. They had salt brick couches and furniture. There was a small fire pit in the center of the couches. The front desk was also made out of salt bricks.

Becky: Okay so you can sit on the couches while I get your room keys

Some people chose to stand as we had been sitting all day. I decided to sit on the couch though. You could see a lot of the doors to the rooms. The doors were wooden and the wall was salt brick.

We waited for about 5 minutes until Becky and Aimee came back.

Becky: Okay so here are your keys, you each get one to your room, DON'T lose it, okay, Matt and Dan, you take this room on the right here, Cat and Bree, the one on the right, Parker and Val, You get the end room there, Tina and Jamie you get that room, Good night, Me and Aimee are in that room there and if you have any problems or questions we'd be happy to help!

Tina: It was nice to meet you Val

Me: Same

Tina: I'll probably see you tomorrow, bye

Me: Bye

Tina walked into her room which Jamie had already unlocked. We unlocked the door to our room and it was beautiful. Some of the wall was salt brick, some wasn't. There were to beds one was a queen one a king. There was a small circular table with a glass top in the corner surrounded by two wooden chairs with red weave draped over them and three night stands. I plopped my suit cases down and sat in one of the chairs. There was a flat screen TV facing the beds it was a 40 something inch. I got up again and looked in the bathroom. It had a step in shower and two sinks, the wall behind the toilet was painted white unlike the brick and salt. I walked back out into the room.

Parker: It's huge

Me: I know right

Parker: Look we even get channels, like lots of channels

Me: Cool, the sinks in the bathroom are cool there like cut rock kinda and did ou even see we have our own mini table

Parker: Everything is made out of salt

Me: It's cool isn't it, we even have a coffee maker and some tea bags

Parker: I'm going to start unpacking, it's already 11:15

Me: That late already, I think I'll make some tea than unpack

We had a portable stove and some mugs and other dishes given to us. I went over to the sink and filled a mug with water then started to boil it. I looked at the small table it had a coffee machine, toaster, portable stove, some tea bags and a fruit bowl. I went back over to my bags and then asked.

Me: Do you want me to take the smaller bed

Parker: It doesn't matter to me, both are larger than the one in my room at home

Me: Okay I'll take the smaller one, also same, I have to share a room with my younger brother so I have a sad twin bed

I first unpacked my carry on. It had my electronics, a change of clothes, 4 books, some basic medication with ibuprofen in it, and some other small things. I went over and took my mug of the portable stove and put a tea bag in it. I grabbed one of my larger suit cases and went through it. This suit case and clothing, jewelry, shoes, and one thing I am kinda embarrassed I brought. When I was younger my mom loved sewing she made us all our clothing and things. Among one of those things was a light blue plush cat with a lab coat. I slept with it up until I was 8. After that I just kept it on my nightstand. I put it on the night stand to my right. I put my clothing in the night stand which had two drawers. I grabbed my tea stirred it and unpacked my last suitcase. It had some of the same things as there last suit case except there isn't much in this suitcase, if you even want to call it that, just things my parents though I might NEED and other things that I might want. It had my lab coat and jacket in it, but those were the only necessities in it. I didn't really unpack it rather take those things out and put them in he drawer. I left the other things in the suitcase. I finished my tea and filled the mug up half way so it wouldn't get that ring. I looked over at Parker then went sat next to him.

Me: Done unpacking?

Parker: Yeah, just about

I got up and walked over to my bed and looked at my phone to see if I had any texts or emails, I didn't. Parker came over and sat next to me.

Me: Hey

Parker: So what do you think of this hotel

Me: It's nice, these beds are actually pretty comfortable

Parker looked over at my nightstand and saw the cat that I had on it.

Parker: For the girl who teases me some for being a bit childish brought a stuffed animal along

Me: Well there's a reason, When I was 4 my mom made it for me, she also told me I could be anything, I slept with it until I was eight and from then kept it on my nightstand, when I was 9 my parents got a divorce, my dad ended up winning custody of me and my younger brother and my mom won custody of my two older brothers, I get to visit my mom on the weekends well, Friday through Sunday, my older brothers since they have licences spend a lot of time over at my dads though, I don't get to see my mom as much as I'd like and I didn't spend much time with her when I was younger so I weirdly keep this on my nightstand, It would look weird without it at this point *force laughs*

Parker: I didn't even know your parents were divorced

Me: You never met them, or my brothers, so it's not like you would've known unless I told you

Parker: Well it's now 12:23 so I should probably, you know, sleep

Me: Sorry if I like bummed you out

Parker: No it's totally fine

I looked at Parker and just gave home a short kiss on the lips. There was just this silence and it seemed like the thing to do.

Me: Wait... who's going to control the TV

Parker: Alternate?

Me: Sure

Parker: want to take he TV first

Me: Sure

I dug to the bottom of the suit case I didn't completely unpack and grabbed the DMPD (Digital Media Player Dongle) and plugged it into the TV. I connected my phone to Wifi and picked a show I could fall asleep to. I turned off the lights on the two mighty stands closest to me. Tomorrow's the first day I wake up in Bolivia (that's you know not on a plane)

 _Okay, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know so much hotel description, but I wanted you to kinda imagine the image of the hotel. Next chapter is first day in Salar de Uyuni! (Also yes I plan on introducing the other people there!)_


	4. Chapter 4

LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 here, I might just do Val's views for a bit to grasp her personality. I did get a bit into T themes toward the end, by not overtly so, Enjoy!

Val's POV:

I woke up and look over at the clock. 11:33 I definitely slept in. I look over to see if Parker was awake. He wasn't even in the room. I lay in bed for 6 minutes before getting up and making some coffee. Parker finally walks back in the room carrying food.

Me: Good morning

Parker: Hey

Me: How long have you been up?

Parker: 10ish, here breakfast or more like lunch at this point

Me: Thanks

We sat down in the little table in the corner. I ate. I realized that my hair probably looks ridiculous right now. After breakfast I plop my plate down on the desk and go to get ready. Parker decides to leave the room again. After my shower I hear a knock on the door, I assume that Parker just forgot his room key and wrap my tower around me to answer it. It's Tina.

Me: Hey

Tina: Sorry, but Jamie is just being beyond annoying, can I like hang out her for a bit?

Me: Ugh, sure

Tina: Thank you!

Tina just sits at the table and uses her phone while I continue to get ready. After I'm done I go back out.

Tina: Hey

Me: Hi

Tina: Sorry I didn't know you were still getting ready

Me: It's fine, so what did Jamie do

Tina: He just went through all of my stuff and interrogate me on all of it

Me: Eek

Tina: Yeah I know, he stayed up all night watching Die Hard movies, with the volume up, so It took me what seemed like forever to fall asleep

Me: I just passed out, I was so tired

Tina: I was looking at some touristy things to do on my phone, besides the Salt Flats

Me: Anything interesting?

Tina: Zip lining, Train Cemetery, sight seeing Tunupa volcano, Arbol de Piedra, Isla Incahuasi which looks like it has a lot of cactuses, Geiser Sol, Iglesia San Cristobal Lipez church, which apparently is usually closed, Plaza Arce, San Cristobal de Lipez, Necropolis museum, and lots of restaurants, I don't know if I even pronounced half of that right

Me: *laughs* I don't think I could do much better

Tina: I don't think I could bring myself to go zip lining

Me: I don't know, I think it sounds fun

Tina just stared at me like a crazy person. Parker then came in.

Parker: Hey, Tina, right

Tina: Yeah, Hi

Parker: There really isn't much in this hotel, I mean what hotel doesn't have a pool?!

Me: I know right

Parker: I did find out they have a "game room" which is essentially a pool table and foosball with two fancy chairs

Me: Better than nothing

Tina: Let me guess, someone has already monopolized it

Parker: Apparently the Danish students

Me: I'm not the best pool player ever anyway, I think I played with my dad eight times

Tina: Parker how do you feel about seeing a volcano

Parker: Why are you even here

Tina: Oh my parter Jamie was just going through my things and yelling, he thinks he can treat anyone like anything wants, I thought I could tolerate it, I don't think I'm that strong though, I signed up for a whole year of this, ein ganzes jahr, a whole year

Parker: Well, that sucks

Tina: Yeah, um, I guess it does

Parker: Why wouldn't you pick a better partner?

Tina: The way my school did it was there is 4 teams representing North, South, East and West Germany, At each school we competed separate and submitted our projects, there are two winners who are put together to form a team, Jamie just happened to be the one that one, Leben funktioniert nicht, wie sie wollte es manchmal, sie müssen nur damit umzugehen, That's what I'm doing

Parker: Lady, I don't speak any German

Tina: Hallo, wie geht es dir means Hello, how are you, it's one of the first phrases learned in any new language it seems

Parker: How do you speak such good English?

Tina: My sister is an exchange student over in America, I knew English before, but she helps me with American, there's a difference

Parker: Cool

Me: So It's already 1:30 does anyone want to do anything today or should I just get back in something more comfortable!?

Parker: Like what?

Tina: Here's a list, but I'm thinking Volcano

Parker: Val?

Me: Um anything really

We argue about what to do and around 1:47 we decide to go to The train cemetery, a place of well, I'm not quite sure what to expect. I don't know if we're even allowed to do that, but I couldn't find anything we couldn't. They said we could explore the area as tourists for the first week and get settled in. We go down to the restaurant/buffet for lunch. I take a table with people already sitting at it. Just momentarily until Parker and Tina get their food. There are two guys sitting there.

?&?:Hi

Me: Hey, what country are you from?

Jakob: Denmark, I'm Jakob and that's

Will: Will, How are you

Me: Good, You

Will: Great

Jakob: You are from America I'I guessing

Me: Yeah, how did you

Jakob: Over heard, Becky talks very loudly

Me:*Laughs* yeah

There really wasn't much to say to them. I have a hard time making small talk. So I waited in silence while waiting for Parker. I started to eat. It was pizza. Surprisingly, there are actually quite a few pizza places around here. The options seem like pricey, pizza, coffee, bars and that isn't a lot of options. I end up eating a piece before Parker sits next to me.

Parker: Hey

Me: Hey

Parker: What's up

Me: Nothing, why

Parker: That look says other wise

I didn't even know I had a "look" when I was annoyed or frustrated.

Me: I don't know, It kinda hit me, this is our home for the next year, it's especially cramping my sleep schedule and just my general since of anything, so I'm just trying to adjust, I'm fine though

Parker: Way worse than daylight savings time

Me: *laughs* yeah, excited to a train cemetery, I mean I've never been somewhere at night without someone in my family in a 20 yard radius

Parker: *Laughs* I know I haven't had that problem much, but how late at night

Me: 7:00 was my curfew

Parker: I didn't even have a curfew

Me: Even though it's just seeing graffitied trains on a tour which isn't wrong, it's just amazing to have any freedom, it makes the though of seeing old trains fun

Becky and Aimee walked Into the room. Becky came and sat next to us.

Becky: Hi, So remember curfew is 11:30 you have to notify us of where you're going, and what time you plan to be back, that way we don't have to worry so much, bring your cell phones at all times, don't be afraid to call me or Aimee, Here are our numbers, program them Into your phone now

Jakob: What's you last name?

Becky: Mine is Fernández and Aimee's is Fitzpatrick

Jakob: Tak!

Becky: Here are your teachers lists too you have 7 teachers, but while your here you'll have 2 school administrators, there like your principal while your here, respect them, Here are the 9 numbers you b Ed to program into your phone, their email addresses too, don't worry we already have your email addresses!

Will: What exactly are you interning for

Becky: I'm working toward my Bachelors in Science in Human Services in Youth and Family Administration, So is Aimee, We we're searching for places where we could get experience and this seemed perfect, technically it's some STEM subject association with some long name on the back of the textbooks, you'll receive them on your first day

Tina: Will we get any breaks from classes during the year?

Becky: Yes you will be emailed and receive a physical copy of the schedule, I believe you will get a 3 day break next month in late July, you get weekends off too like normally, You start your first day of school on the 19th, you get holidays off you celebrate too, or ones your classmates celebrate, we asked a bunch of questions you had to fill out in order for us to follow the scheduling laws of your countries, I have to type something up on my computer, call me if you need me immediately, Kay

Becky walked away. I actually forgot Tina was sitting with us. When she asked a question it actually shocked me a bit.

Will: Hey can we tag along for your train tour thing

Me: Why?

Will: Why would I want to spend money when I can just third wheel with some other people

Me: Parker, Tina?

Tina: I'm totally fine with it

Parker: Um sure, why not

To be honest no one really cared if Will tagged along. It's best just to be nice to people, we have to live with these people for a year. It would be the intelligent option to just be nice to Will, it's not like he's being jerky about it. Just a freeloader. I reality we weren't getting one of those fancy tours, the trains are outside. Can admire them from as far as free looks.

Will: So what time you leaving?

Parker: 7:30ish we plan to be there by 8:00 and be there till 9:00 or close

Me: Then maybe get something at one of those cafés

Tina: Then be back by 10:15-10:40 depends really

Will: Thanks

Will and Jakob walked over to a table with two girls. One of the girls had blonde hair with hot pink tips. She had her hair in a Ariana Grande style ponytail. The other girl was the only person I saw here wearing glasses. She black hair in a messy sock bun. It was now 3:56 so I back to the room. I log on my computer to email Becky about our whereabouts. I get this as a reply.

Becky's Email: Cool, I'm glad your having fun and trying to talk to people outside of your clique, we expect you to be responsible about this and be truthful ~Rebecca Estella Fernández

In reality who can spend more that 30 minutes looking at rusty graffitied trains. We were probably spend most of it talking. Probably sitting in one of the hopefully not to expensive cafés. I go on sites to see the area and try to map out a route. It'll take 10 minutes to get over there. That's by bus and walking. I seems scary and it is. They don't want us to go out there alone. They even made my parents sign a contract that If I was injured, killed, ran or other situations they couldn't sue. Which sounds scary. My mom even hired a lawyer to go over the whole contract. I binged watched The Speed on the TV with Parker until 7:20. I re-brushed my hair and grabbed my clutch.

Me: Ready to leave

Parker: Yeah, just waiting on you

Me: *shoves his shoulder a bit* You're the only one people are waiting on

We walked out of the room to see Will and Tina and, wait, one of those girls Will and Jakob were talking to.

Will: I invited Claire along

Claire: Salut, Prêt à partir?

Tina: Apparently she only speaks French

Parker: Comment êtes-vous Claire ? Désolé, je ne sais pas si vous compris du contexte, mais nous n'étions pas conscients que vous veniez, vous êtes les bienvenus à accrocher avec nous, mais sachez juste que nous allons parler la plupart du temps anglaise (How are you Claire? Sorry, I do not know if you understood the context, but we were not aware that you were coming, you are welcome to hang with us, but just know that we will talk mostly English-translation depending on context it could be interpreted as whether you come)

Me: Parker I didn't know you spoke French

Parker: My mother made us speak it at home for awhile

Tina: Cool

Claire: J'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir, mon meilleur ami, est avec Jakob, il sera intéressant d'entendre parler plus tard ce soir! (I have nothing else to do tonight, my best friend, is with Jakob, it will be interesting to hear about later tonight!)

Parker: Okay, alors, nous devrions laisser ou nous allons manquer le bus (Okay, Then, we should leave or we'll miss the bus)

Me: I don't speak French

Parker: We are going to miss the bus if we don't freaking hurry up!

Tina: Okay, Eek

We walked out of the hotel. We got to the stop and waited for not even a minute before the bus came.

Will: Whew, Barley made it

Parker: Yeah, thanks, couldn't see that

Tina: It's fine

Parker: You couldn't of at least told us your were going to invite someone else?

Will: I thought it would be easier to just show up with her

Parker: She barely has idea of what's going on!

Me: GUYS! Yes there is a French girl who doesn't understand a word he speak, we almost missed a bus, but hey there's no reason to start arguing, it's already awkward

Tina: Yeah!

The bus arrived in front of the train cemetery. The gift-shopping-tourist-trap build was closed for renovations. We walked pass it and sit up against the building.

Tina: I'm already kinda bored

Parker: Same

Me: Know anything that'll make this more interesting

Claire: Je m'ennuie au-delà dès maintenant (I am beyond bored right now)

Will: Okay, What is the most interesting thing to happen to you since you arrived here

Tina: Freedom, Finally

Me: Progressions of my relationships with other humans

Tina: What the heck does that even mean

Me: I just worded that weirdly, It means exactly that

Tina: Whatever, You Will

Will: Figuring out how to work the ancient coffee machine

Parker: Finally getting some privacy for once, the house I lived at had 7 to 9 people depending on who was there at the moment, Claire, Ce qui est une chose excitante qui s'est passé depuis que vous êtes arrivé ici? (What is an exciting thing that's happened since you got here?)

Claire: Arriver à faire des choses sans être à l'abri du monde, je n'ai pas peur d'échouer! (Get to do things without being protected/immune from the world, I'm not afraid to fail!)

Parker, Will and Claire went to get Selfies with the ancient trains while me and Tina stayed behind.

Tina: Be careful, I had that with a guy, his name was Alex, I was craving something, I gave in the minute I have sex and I am no longer a virgin he leaves, Ha, I still wonder what I was so desperate for, Maybe love without the shelter

Me: You think Parker would do an F and dump

Tina: Of course not! You seem so handmade for each other, just be careful though, Love hurts when it dies in one and lives in the other

Me: Um, Okay, Thanks Tina

They started walking back.

Will: We had to take, what seemed to be 100 selfies before this piece of perfection *shoves phone in me and Tina's face*

Tina: Val, want to a self with the trains

Me: Fine, but just a few

Me and Tina walked over and took 3 before we got one that was good enough. We walked back over and sat with everyone else.

Claire: *Points to watch* Hé! Il est déjà neuf!

Parker: Oh yeah it is nine, wanna go to that café down the street?

Me: Well that's plan isn't it

Will: *grunts getting up* okay we can go

Tina: Whoo, my parents would not approve of coffee after 4

Parker: Eek, how could you live like that?

Tina: When's there are a ton of rules it's all you know really

We walked to the Café and we order cappuccino's.

Will: I can't believe I'm sipping a cappuccino with a bunch of nerd while my best friend scored a French girl

Tina: You don't want that, It'll be all weird between Jakob and Sage, right

Will: Yeah

Me: Claire doesn't even have any idea what we're talking about

Parker: She'll probably some words or some language at some point

Me: Good point

Will: Yeah, Ugh, It is, and I'm a nerd too

Parker: Will, what's your favorite comic book?

Will: Um, It's impossible to pick one

Parker: I know right

Tina: It's 10:20, I'm going to leave, I don't want to get in trouble with Becky

Me: Wow, yeah I guess we should go

We walked out of the Café and we started to walk to the end of the street. Me and Parker started to gaze into each other's eyes, We shared a short kiss while walking and Claire looked back then rolled her eyes. We got on the bus and got back to the hotel at 10:32 within the dead line. We went to our room and got ready to sleep. I feel asleep pretty quickly.

Okay so this Chapter was kinda long. I wasn't the happiest with some parts. I plan on introducing the other students later too though. I wanted to introduce some other characters because it would be unrealistic if Parker and Val talked exclusively to each other. Whether you like Tina, Claire or Will you have to admit the story would be weird without them. I did skid upon some of the T topics. These are intelligent kids, they probably aren't swearing for absolutely no reason. Also when are they going to add Val as a character?!


	5. Chapter 5

_It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone back with another chapter. This is more of less a character development chapter. (_ _ **It's not completely necessary for the next chapter, but read the note on the end if you want to skip. It's kinda long, I recommend you read it though**_ _) Also next chapter Parker's POV_

Val's POV:

*Vrrrrvrrr* I look over at my phone. I see A text from Becky. It's a group text of everyone in here group. Nice now everyone will have my number. Am I allowed to block these people? I open the text convo and read it.

Becky's Text: Hey guys! Good Morning :) I have to inform you that we are experiencing a power outage due to heavy rain fall

I look outside and it's pouring so hard. I walk toward the window and look down. Some parts of the street are flooding. I look over and see that Parker's still asleep. I look at my phone 8:20. My phone vibrates again and It's another text from Becky.

Becky's Text: Some people who are staying in rooms on the first floor way have may flooding in their room. The hotel was built with rainfall in mind, so it's unlikely, but possible. Please meet me outside in the common area immediately!

I walk over toward Parker's bed and try to wake him up.

Me: PARKER!

Parker: What is it

Me: We have to meet Becky outside

Parker: I'm not even completely awake yet

Me: I'm sure everyone's a half wake mess out there

Parker: Ugh

Parker rolled out of bed and we weren't the last ones, but second to last. We sit on one of the four couches. Finally Cat and Bree came out.

Bree: Cat FINALLY woke up

Cat: I'm a heavy sleeper, you know that

Bree: Whatever

Cat: So sorry

*Thud* Cat trips on the Carpet. She is more of a mess than anyone else right now. Cat was a recognizable person she had blue to purple dyed hair and a model-like body. She got hit on twice in the airport. She just looks older than 14. Cat and Bree sat on a couch finally.

Becky: Okay I'm just going to talk now, So the hotel has lost power and there is flooding outside, I have already said that in the text, but for those just waking up I said it again, Today we were going to have a class tour of the salt flats, it was on the schedule we sent via email, read your email they are important! So because we don't have power feel free to go to places around town, just text, tell, or email me, If you didn't know this is my group, Aimee's is meeting in the game room, I feel it's import you know each other's names so say what country you're from and your names, I assume some of you already know, but just in case, How about the Germans start first we'll go clockwise

Jamie: I'm from Germany, as she just announced, and I'm Jamie

Tina: Germany, Hallo bin ich Tina

Cat: I'm Catherine "Cat" from Canada

Bree: I'm Bree, How ya doing peoples

Me: I'm Val and I'm from America

Parker: Parker and America

Dan: Dan, I am from the U.K.

Matt: Matt, Also from the U.K.

What we just did was completely stupid, some people were blatantly embarrassed.

Becky: I'm going back to my room I'll be in there if anyone needs me

Becky walks back into her room and closes her door.

Bree: That was the stupidest thing ever

Tina: I know

Cat: This was not worth getting up this early for

Dan: You couldn't say that enough

Cat: How is everyone though

Jamie: I'm out

Jamie walks away and slams his room door.

Tina: I have deal with that all the time

Cat: Eek

Matt: American girl, You haven't said much

Bree: Missing bacon?

Me: Ha, ha, I'm only half awake

Cat: I know, I don't even like having a conversation with out coffee

Dan: I'm not much of a coffee person

Bree: I'm not either of it's any consolation

I look next to me and Parker's gone. When did he even leave. He isn't the person to try to talk to everyone anyway.

Dan: I'm going to get ready, sitting here at 8:30 with people who are just trying to comprehend

Dan walks back to his room.

Matt: I don't know what his deal is

Bree: I didn't see any problem, eh?

Cat: Stop being a weirdo *shoves Bree*

Matt: I though saying Eh was like a stereotype and not something people in Canada actually say

Bree: I was kidding, okay correction, I didn't see any problem, did any you?

Eventually Matt, Bree and Tina left so just me and Cat were left on the couches.

Cat: Okay American girl, You've spoken like 5 words, something eating you

Me: Yeah, just not the best at starting a conversation

Cat: Okay, Val, anything exciting planned for later

Me: I was going to binge watch shows, but my phone is only halfway charged, and is apparently supposed to rain for 4 days

Cat: Hmmmmm, okay, so there is a small desserty place on the end of the street, they have free wifi and outlets, I'm going to go later want to go later

Me: Why are you inviting me

Cat: Bree wants to work on that British guy

Me: Dan?

Cat: Yeah, Dan, She's like my best friend, I don't like going places alone, going to places that serve food alone make you feel like, ya know, a loser

Me: Yeah, no, prob

Cat: Thanks, thinking 9:20 or aka as soon as possible, my phones dead and I really need to call my sister

Me: Sure

Cat: Kay, gonna ready

Cat was interesting to say the least. I got off the couch and went to my room.

Me: Why did you leave

Parker: It was getting boring, I also Liv texted me to tell me about Double Dutch it seemed more interesting

Me: What did she say

Parker: Well she just got her script, she also apparently has to take jump rope classes

Me: That's awesome

I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I put my hair in a ponytail since my hair when it gets wet it gets really tangled and frizzy. I just don't want to deal with that later today. I go and look through the nightstand and pick out a tee shirt and some jean shorts. I get dressed than go through my bag. I have an umbrella I there. I think at one point I had a raincoat, but I can't remember. Maybe when I was 7. I actually got it in the airport while waiting for our bags. The store was near the baggage claim. I made Parker grab my suitcases if he saw them. He didn't have to and I was only in the store for a minute. I grabbed it. Parker was on his phone, I walk over.

Me: Bye babe

Parker: Did you just call me babe

Me: Evening the score

I walk toward the door and open it. I stop in the doorway.

Me: 4 Days

I walk out and close the door. He was still shocked a bit, I was a few days ago. I kinda just wanted to see how he would react. I walk over and sit on a couch. Aimee is sitting on one of the other couches reading something. She looks at me. I weirdly notice that she has blue eyes today.

Me: I like the Katy P esque you have going on

Aimee: Thanks, I like switching it up a bit

Me: How are you

Aimee: Good, you?

Me: Good

Aimee: So what does your day hold

Me: Well I'm waiting for Cat, and she's 2 minutes late, I haven't planned the rest of my day past that

Aimee: Better than me, I was just going to finish reading this book

Me: What are you reading?

Aimee: Into the water, I bought it when it came out like a month ago, but I'm just finally getting to read it, So Cat?

Me: Yeah, she invited me to have coffee and charge phones with her

Aimee: Is that like some slang or sex term I've never heard of

Me: No it's exactly like it sounds, how old are you?

Aimee: 19 Beck over there *points to their room* is 21

Me: Question whether you know lingo or not already? Graduate high school sooner?

Aimee: Yeah, I was one of the nerdy kids, I'm still nerdy, I was bullied a lot in school, but I got to graduate with people 2 and 3 years older than me, I actually was going to study engineering, but I was persuaded, then forced, into studying this, one more year till I get my degree, then I can study whatever

Me: Aren't going to complain about student loans or something

Aimee: Eh, my parents pay for my college, that's how they forced me, scaring me with horror stories about things, In reality I know I'm capable

Me: Well, that's, um, nice

Aimee: Sorry if I'm scaring you

Me: No it's fine

Aimee: How are you settling into the very exciting Bolivia?

Me: Well, the salt brick are pretty, until there's salt literally everywhere on everything

Aimee: Yeah, I've been spraying my feet off before I go to bed, it's cool if you're a tourist, but for stayers, nah

I hear a door creak open and Cat's standing there. She's wearing a glittery silver mini skirt and black top with a aqua blazer. She's carrying her rain jacket and a clutch.

Me: Very fancy

Cat: Indeed, I always like a lotta wow factor, lets get going though, I don't know how much longer I can stand without my phone

Me: *Laughs*

Cat put on her rain jacket and tucked her clutch underneath. We got out of the hotel and the water was 4 inches up.

Cat: Eew, good thing I didn't wear anything but these wedges today

Me: These flip flops are sacrificable enough

We started to run down the street and got to the cafe and walked inside. I stand at the door and shake my flip flops off. Cat did the same along with wringing her hair out. Cat walks to a table in the middle of the café near the windows. Cat plugs her phone into the outlet at the table and so do I.

Cat: Me and Bree went restaurant hopping yesterday, we found this place among others, we accidentally walked into to a place that was not a restaurant, we apologized immensely, well Bree did I don't speak Portuguese, It's not even an official language here! This place is open early, has good wifi, and has this nice rustic decor going on

Me: Wow lots of consideration

Cat: The small details are the ones that count, I was raised to see fashion, it carried onto my other perceptions of things, more of less analyzing small details and overthinking a bit

Me: So are we going to like order food or

Cat: Hola! Señor nos conseguíamos dos tazas de café y dos desayunos básicos

Waiter/Staff: Esta bien señorita *walks away*

Cat: They also speak Spanish, big points since I can also speak it, so anyway isn't it great to have no one telling you how to live your life

Me: Yeah, I guess so, everyone seems so exciting to be away from their parents, In just neutral

Cat: Eh, that's fine, some people don't have the most amazing parents in the world, ones who won't let them just live, narcissistic, helicopter, they can't except that you're not them, I go or went to CATS Canadian academics technology school, meow, what school or academy or whatever did you go too!

Me: BOOMS

Cat: Cool

Me: So what's your favorite book at the moment?

Cat: Exit West, it's amazing, you?

Me: I've been into Agatha Christie books and mystery in general lately, I am a big HP fan girl though, I can't just pick a favorite

Cat: *Squeal* I love HP and Agatha books too, I had too read and then there were none in 7th grade, I got hooked, I did some bingeing, ooh food

I look over at a sad piece of toast with an egg on top and 2 cups off coffee. The waiter walks away. I put sugar and cream in. It's really sad light coffee. You really come here for the wifi though. I start to eat my sad piece of egg toast. It's cold. How do you mess up toast?! Well I know how you mess up toast, but still.

Cat: On the bright side this is only a dollar!

Me: It's cold, this coffee is also weak

Cat: They have good lattes, I just didn't order them, you can order one of you want, but my spending budget for this trip is 2000 dollars I'm already at 1992! It's pretty much money from my job I didn't spend

Me: You had a job?

Cat: Yeah I was an on commission computer programmer and did some modeling for like hair and products, also other crap they wanted me to do, did you have like a job or hobbies or whatever

Me: Well I am a big enthusiast in anything

STEM, I did some gaming and obviously loved reading too

Cat: Cool, I don't think I've ever played and video games, I had an older sister who was big into 1st person shooters though, Don't you love listening to the rain

Me: Yeah, sure, I guess, kinda random

Cat: I love listening to the rain, when I was younger I wanted my bed to be right next to the window, my sister eventually moved it for me, I would watch the rain or snow whenever it came down, I didn't have a TV, eventually when I was 9 or so I got a sketch book, I would just love to sketch rainy scene I still do, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been sketching that hotel on the corner the whole time we've been here, it's rough, but it'll be better later *slides sketch book over to me* I got two new sketch books for here, I didn't know what it would hold

I look at the picture it was of Tonito the hotel across the street. The hotel had a sign with its name above the entrance, it was lit up, she seemingly perfectly captured hotel and the trees in front.

Cat: Me and Bree actually went inside there yesterday, there's a pub and a library in there, it's actually quite nice, Bree wouldn't stop talking about that British wallflower guy though, Dan I think, Yeah I think it's the accent, which is sexy, but the person attached to it eek, good luck with that

Me: Well I know that feeling of crushing hard so I'll side with Bree on this

Cat: Well I know you can't blame her, like at all, I just don't want this to be Tom 2.0

Me: Tom?

Cat: Her last boyfriend, Bree is like a hopeless romantic, she see's the world with those rosy glasses of hers, so when Tom cheated on her she just spent awhile depressed and alone, I told her not to date a senior guy, what made it worse was the senior girls bitched and spread rumors all around, she coped with music, she loves her guitar, it's like the nicest thing she owns, after the bullying got so bad she applied to get into the school I already went to CATS, she got 100 and BAM! We were together just like in middle school, she is amazing and smart, but, I worry a lot

Me: Wow! I did not know that

Cat: Haha yeah, enough about a girl you barely know, what is your favorite subject in school?

Me: Chemistry no doubt

Cat: Computer programming, it's amazing

Me: So anyway Cat, Do you have a favorite singer of band?

Cat: Frances she's an amazing singer, I've been into Ruth's new album lately too though, For feel good music Alessia C is where I'm at though, you?

Me: I couldn't pick a fav

Cat: You've been saying that a lot today and it's not even 12

Me: I don't know it just seems like a sleepy, do nothing day

Cat: Eh, I almost never feel like that.

*VrrrrVrrrrVrrrr*

Cat: Oop, Bree apparently made a move on Dan, finally, unfortunately I gotta hear about it when I get back, I guess I should go help her or emotionally support her, or whatever the heck she wants me to do

Cat put her phone and charger in her clutch and held it in her rain jacket. I grabbed my phone and ran after her. The rain was now almost 6 inches up, you could swim in this. Running is almost impossible, even if you tried you'd just look like a weirdo.

Cat: Agh, why is the drainage so freaking awful here

Me: I was wondering the same

Cat: Good this I wore my cheapie wedge flip flops, not my nice name brand ones

Me: I feel like I'm going to lose a shoe

Cat: I know

After about 17 minutes of awkward trudging we made it back to the hotel. Parker was waiting with towels for us.

Me: Thanks, like, a lot

Parker: No problem

Cat: How did you know we were coming back?

Parker: I was sitting in the restaurant area and saw Dan and Bree and realized that she'd probably text you cat

Cat: Umm, thanks?

Cat threw the towel at Parker's face threw her shoes into her room and ran into the restaurant area.

Parker: That will be awkward for them

Me: How did you even know that we'd be back

Parker: I have sisters, ones who talk and act like no ones listening

Me: Well thank you my MK

Parker: Anything for my MQ

Cat: Bree doesn't need me, Val wanna hang in my room or something, I don't want to be so bored

Me: *Shrugs* Why not, I have nothing else to do

Cat: *Sequels* Thanks

We walk over and Cat unlocks the door to her room. The first noticeable thing is that the room is noticeably larger than ours. It has a 3 beds and 2 TV's. It also has a carving on the wall. I look to notice the difference between Cat and Bree's side. Cats side had her laptop hooked to a drawing tablet. She had notepads and sketchbooks around, along with drawing supplies. She also had an acoustic guitar. Bree's side had an electric guitar, a mic, electric drums and a camera. Her bed also had a bunch of fun pillows of foods and desserts. There was also speakers on two night stands pushed together.

Me: How did you even get all this stuff on the plane?

Cat: I just had my guitar in a hard case, Bree put her Drums in her suitcase with her clothing

Me: Cool, play guitar?

Cat: Yeah, It's good for venting and such

Me: You have an extra bed in your room

Cat: Yeah we got one of the big rooms

I walk over and look at a sketch on the desk.

Cat: It's the hotel out the window Reina, it's right there *points out the window* There are so many beautiful buildings in this town, and some ones that I'm surprised are standing still

Me: Like what you guys did with the place

Cat: Eh, I didn't really do any decorating, it's Bree's thing, I don't have many things

Me: I didn't bring a lot either

Cat: That guitar is the priciest thing I own, so many crap jobs till I could afford it

Me: Your parents didn't want to get it for you

Cat: The subject of my parents is depressing, I won't talk about them unless you actually want to hear

Me: I'll listen, I nothing better to do today,

Cat: Well, My Mom was a catholic sorta, my mom was annoying & preachy, my dad got arrested when I was 10 for hitting a cop and running, at some point I realized I was bi, I dated girls, kept it secret, I did go to high school, then mom found out, eek, she sent me to a conversion camp, in Indiana, I cried everyday in there, she never loved me anyway, but I heard about that and put all of my money in a different bank account before camp, it was only like 600, it was from modeling jobs, something I was getting into, I was big on reading, and watching TV, I remember I read about a criminal, Sharon I think, who just walked out of jail when the power went out, I waited and did the same, not before retrieving my clutch and phone, which my mom still paid for

Me: Wow, the worst thing my parents did was take away my laptop for a month

Cat: *Laughs* Not done, I went out the door, I actually jumped the barb wire fence, that's why I have these scars on my leg, After I wrapped bandage around my leg and ran like heck, I flag a car and went to Indianapolis, It wasn't deep enough to get stitches, but hurt like heck, I bought a train ticket to New York, I went to Montreal from there, It's all about the planning though, I actually tried to escape 8 times before success, After that I started to write a book based on my experiences, Enough about me, I've only talked about me, what do you plan on doing after this

Me: Honestly I Haven't thought that far, I was maybe going to go and be an exchange student, I was thinking in Europe, Maybe England or Poland, I already know both languages, I just like the though of the adventure and seeing the world, This is only my second time out of America and first time not talking to my mom or dad, so it's strange in a way, I'm enjoying the freedom, I drank coffee without eating first, I stayed up past 10:00, I went outside without telling people exactly my plans, I made out in a street, It's just so bizarre how quickly things changed, but it also feels so natural, I can't believe or explain how, but it does, maybe it was the anticipation, but at first I was scared, maybe I was conditioned to be that way, now I know my fears, I have face them

Cat: Cool, I guess

Me: You?

Cat: Abroad like you, France I was thinking, I already speak French, speak any other languages

Me: Polish

Cat: Cool, also thanks for listen, most don't, even Bree Ann doesn't like me venting to her

Me: No problem

Cat is very much a hot mess. In all honesty I don't mind being a shoulder to cry on. I don't mind just listening. My mom wasn't a nice person, she was now what I realize verbally abusive. I still love her, but I'm also always pissed at her. I would have loved someone to talk to. I was the weird girl. I had no friends and was a social outcast until I went to BOOMS. So when Cat just went Bleh, I just think maybe that's what I would've done.

Cat: Sorry if I freaked you out

Me: No it's fine

Cat: You know you're kinda quiet

Me: Eh, I just have a hard time starting conversations

Cat: That's never been me *Laughs*

Me: So are we going to watch something or what?

Cat: Okay *grabs laptop and opens it* sorry I was watching OJ Made in the US

Me: Lets watch P 2

Cat: Sure, just to let you know I just love talking, so just feel free to talk to me about anything, If I don't know the subject I have no prob listening either

We watched OK made in the US for the rest of the afternoon. I went back to the room and cuddled with Parker a bit before went to sleep.

 _Okay what you need to know is that there is a rainstorm, Next chapter Parker and Val! This chapter was long, It just progressed like that. I cut some parts out so some parts may sound misplaced if that's the word you wanna use._


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I wanted to do a fun chapter. It's not as long as my other chapters, but in a good way. I finally did a Parker's POV. I've been writing in Val's POV a lot. Okay, enjoy!

Parker's POV:

I wake up to the TV or wait no, that's Val's laptop. I see that Val got up before me, surprisingly.

Me: Good morning Val

Val: Hey, I made and extra cup if you want it

Me: Thanks

I roll out of bed and looked at the clock only 10:21, I think I'm finally starting to adjust to this time zone change a bit. I go pour myself that cup of coffee and go back to sitting on the bed.

Me: What are you even watching?

Val: Fargo, I haven't watched any episodes this season, so I though I'd stay and Binge on them

Me: Anyone else coming

Val: Someone will probably come in, but no I know of

I didn't know anything about "Fargo" at all. I want really paying attention to it either but though. I was more focusing on Val. She was exceptionally pretty when she wasn't trying at all. Her half side crazy hair when she woke up, the way she always wore some geeky graphic tee with sweatpants or shorts, and that spark that lights up when she talks about something she loves. She adjusted a bit and I looked back at the TV. She got up and walked toward me. She sits down right next to me and kisses me.

Val: Like you said we're the couple in the Bio dome

I lean in to kiss her and wrap one of my arms around her waist, while running my fingers through her hair. She runs her hands all over me. I decide to move down further to see how Val reacts. She didn't flinch or move away now that I have my hand on her ass, that's a good thing. She runs her fingers through my hair and we continued to go at it. Now I was on top of her. Val slightly pushes me off of her.

Val: Sorry, but I really needed to breath

I'm still out of breath so a minute later I reply

Me: No it's fine

Val: I'm not the best kisser in the world, There's no science that can make you perfect

Me: You already are, Don't think otherwise

Val: *kisses me on the check* have to take a shower and get ready, I told Tina and Cat I'd shoot some pool with them today, be back in like an hour or so

Val brushes her hair and puts it in a pony tail and walks out and leaves her laptop on. I close it off. I walk toward the window to see it was still pouring. The rain wasn't as bad as yesterday, but there is little drainage so 8 inches of water is just sitting on the ground flooding the unfortunate buildings. A lot of the buildings were probably built with this in mind though. The moisture in the air is so awful. The hotel had a dehumidifier, but it seeme like it was doing nothing. We were lucky to not have water in our rooms. Our being everyone here. I look at my phone. I go one several social media apps and just try to kill time. I had no interest in shooting pool with Tina. She's kinda clingy and insecure so you feel a bit bad just being around her. No one was really doing anything today. Just staying in the hotel. Becky and Aimee told us not to go outside. I don't really know Cat at all so I don't know what I think of her. She seems like a mess, but so am I in the morning occasionally. Okay maybe more than that. Will and Jakob invited me over to watch soccer or football I guess they'd call it yesterday. I declined mostly because I know nothing about it and I didn't want to look like an idiot. After Val left yesterday I spent most of the morning talking to Will and Jakob. Will acts like one of those jocks you see in teen dramas. Not in a bad way though, he's way smarter. Jakob was weirdly reserved and quiet. He didn't talk much compared to Will. Will talked about a lot yesterday. From the hot French girls to ideas for a power generator. The power was still out here, It wasn't at other places as you could see the lights on. Annoyingly it was here. Everyone was going to restaurants and cafés to charge their devices. I luckily had a phone battery. It was one of things I though to bring. It's supposed to rain for 3 more days or pretty much everyday till Sunday. Then next day a few hours of classes. We luckily don't have to do a full day until September 1st.

Val: *Walks in* Hey

Me: Hey, how was it

Val: Cat is exceptionally good at pool, I won one round and then Tina won none, the game rooms nice, you can barely hear anything, but he rain in there though, we were screaming and constantly repeating ourselves, other than my throat being kinda sore now, good

Me: That's nice

Val: So how was sitting in the room, anything less than mundane happen?

Me: Not really

Val: Yeah, It's a pretty boring day, want to watch something?

Me: Sure

Val: Okay let me grab my laptop

Val grabs her laptop and we go through the front page of You-Flicks. I let Val pick a TV series about a detective that looks interesting enough. She apparently likes a lot of mystery series. While we watched it we cuddled. We watched the only season they had for streaming.

Me: You are just so beautiful

Val: Thanks, I try, but not really

Me: *Laughs*

Val: Besides its nothing compared to your, anything I say will just sound creepy, I'm so bad at flirting, but I think the same of you

Me: Thanks *Laughs*

Val: I can't believe there's only four seasons of this show to stream, the fifth season is already done on TV, it was done in like April or something

Me: *Laughs*

Val: What's so funny

Me: How commuted you are to these shows

Val: Well there at least more serious than Linda and Heather

Me: That's more of a guilty pleasure, feel good show, I follow it, but

Val: Parker, do not even try to make excuses, you LOVE that stupid show

Me: It's not stupid

Val: The chemistry between the actors and actresses is awful for a while, they say glitter, where the heck is the glitter? The sets are a mess, They cut out one of the main characters without an explanation, It's heteronormative, it isn't racially diverse, they can't keep a story line, You can see the netting in those wigs they where, I can keep going if you want

Me: Okay, Linda and Heather in real life may have not have been the best of friends, in the first episode there was glitter, they went to space, so they cut out the little brother, It's a show for with younger audiences, they don't want to create controversy, the wigs may not be the best, but no ones even looking at them

Val: No, the little brother was cut out two seasons before space

Me: Maybe the actor was requesting too much or they just didn't want to write him in anymore

Val: They could have had him go abroad or to boarding school or something

Me: The writers maybe thought no one would have noticed

Val: How do you not notice that a main character is gone!?

Me: Whatever

Val: Okay, but I stand by my arguments

Me: Ugh

Val: I'm going to grab dinner, okay

Val walks out of the room. She comes back.

Val: Chairo, which is whatever this soup is, whatever it is it smells great, but the color of it is like liquid that drips out of the trash, It has like beef and potatoes and some other things

Me: Cool

I took a bite. I don't know what it's supposed to taste like, but it tastes good. We sat and ate it.

Me: I'll take the plates back

Val: Thanks

I grab the two bowls and walk into the hall. The dining area/buffet/restaurant has 6 tables and has a buffet and a desk which in the morning has two different types of coffee. It had a weave on top of is serving as a table cloth. There are also to fancy chairs facing the window. The walls are wood and the floor is tile. It's dim since there are only a few lamps. I dump the bowls on one of the tables nearly the kitchen and left. I walk back into the room and Val's already trying to go to sleep. I look at the clock and it's 12:53 so I get ready and go to sleep.

Okay this chapters a bit short. I wanted to have a bit of Val and Parker flirting and arguing. Relationships are not perfect. Parker and Val don't seem like the people who see the world through rose colored glasses anyway. I imagine Val isn't very good at flirting. I imagine that Parker would be a better flirter then Val, he has siblings who've dated people, Val does too, but her brothers wouldn't be the best flirts either.


	7. Chapter 7

LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 here. Okay so I was thinking I won't do day by day chapters like I've been doing lately. I will still do some for story arches, but if I did it day by day you'd have a lot of boring filler. I will continue doing the rest of the week (2 days till Sunday) and parts of the first week of MATS (Mars Astronaut Training School)

Okay so now to the chapter, Enjoy!

Val's POV:

I open my eyes and gasp for air. There's so much moisture in the air I can barely breath.

Me: *Starts coughing*

Parker: *Wakes up* Val its like *Looks at clock* 3:30

Me: Sorry, I'm just having a hard time breathing and I'm sweating like heck, I just can't go to sleep, I would watch TV or listen to music, but the freaking power's still out

Parker: It's annoying I know, I actually was only asleep for 30 minutes, I think they said there's a dehumidifier, but they were probably lying

Me: *Laughs* I know right

Parker: I feel like I'm going to pass out, not from tiredness, but the awful O8 to H2O ratio in the air

Me: I am literally going to go out there and steal it

Parker: I'm on board with that *Laughs*

Me: *Laughs* Okay, remind me to return it before 6:00 that's when the person at the desk gets there

Parker: *Sets alarm* This'll do it for you

Me: Umm, okay then

I roll out of bed and I throw on a tee shirt. I took it off because I was just sweating so much. I was pretty much wearing a sports bra and shorts. I look at my bed and there is a sweat silhouette. It's pretty gross, which is probably what I, and everyone else smells right now. I walk out to the hall and see the dehumidifier isn't every there. What the heck! I hear noise coming from pretty much every room. I guess most are probably awake. I hear the sounds of machinery and clanking in Cat and Bree's room. I go over and knock on the door.

Cat: Hey Val the Gal

Me: Hey, by any chance, would you know where the dehumidifier is?

I feel a cool breeze coming from that room.

Cat: Oh of course, me and Bree are makin' some moderations to it since it is seemingly doing NOTHING! Okay getting ahead of myself, I just want to take a breath without hacking up godly amounts of mucus

Me: No it's fine, may I come in?

Cat: Duh, Make yourself at home

I walk in. I feel a cool breeze hit my face. I look and see a silver, sorta tin machine.

Bree: I see you like the AC

Me: Where'd you get the parts for that?

Bree: Scavenging, People would call me miss packrat, I see it as a good thing, it means I'm pretty resourceful

Cat: Then with a minimal plan and a minimalist design, BAM! Cool room

Cat was working on this crazy vacuum like extension.

Me: So the machine works by sucking the water from the air and blowing it back out

Cat: Theoretically yes, The issue is I need a filter, which we don't have, I was thinking of substitutes

Me: I got an Idea, Let me grab something

I run back into the room and start to dig through my stuff. I find a thin scarf, which you can barely call that and run back. It's the least I can do since I want breathable air, also to at least show I have good ideas. I walk into the room and slowly close the door trying to make no noise.

Cat: *Takes scarf from hand* This'll work, thanks, So you know why I need a filter right?

Me: I assume it's to amp up the process instead of waiting for that small stream filtered air

Cat: Xactly, So I modified the part that sucks the air in, oh, shit, what is that called again, I can't think of it right now, it'll come to me later, and I then added a cone with high suction power, then I put a piece of fabric in to "catch" the water, so I don't have to wait for that condensing crap, It then falls into this modified tray, which filters the water to be drinkable, which then collect into this attached 4 gallon barrel

Me: I'm not stupid I know how the machine works, I literally built I tiny house and gave a girl a life long career

Bree: Cool

Me: Ah, oh Bree, I forgot you were there

Bree: Thanks, I'm really sneaky like that

Me: Appreciate the sarcasm, Fire this thing up Cat or I'm going to faint

Cat: *Breathes* ha, here goes nothing, *Hits remote* Ahhhh, Its working

The machine started to work and really loudly too. Within 30 minutes there was a noticeable difference. There was already like, a liter of water in that barrel, jug thing.

Me: Can I stay in here tonight

Bree: I have no prob with it, Cat?

Cat: No you can take the couch, but like don't sleep on your back

Me: Okay?

Cat: Snoring

Me: Oh

Bree: Yeah

Bree and Cat went to their beds and fell asleep almost immediately. I had trouble sleeping, I just watched the jug fill up. There was THAT much water. It was crazy. I was also on my phone for a bit. Eventually I went to sleep.

I wake up. I look at the clock. It's 2:00 in the afternoon. Technically 2:03. I click my phone. It's dead, yay. The modifications on the dehumidifier were clandestine so now I'm wondering the status. Wait, were is the machine?

Me: Bree Ann where is the dehumidifier

Bree: Oh, out in the hall now

Me: What did A and B think?

Bree: Dunno, Don't care, I can breath, like oxygen Val, like air

Me: I know, it's great, can I just stay here?

Bree: Why?

Me: AC

Bree: I have the plans, well Cat, but you can build your own

Me: It's not building it, I can design and build, but I don't have the parts

Bree: Scavenge, there's like a foot and a half, maybe two feet, junk floats up

Me: I don't have a...wait I know what I can do

I tear a page from Cat's sketchbook. I run out of the room. I take a step outside the hotel. The water is now a foot and seven inches or something. I know the school building has a room with vehicles. They say they're for "student use" that means students can use them. Is that even legal? Maybe some vehicles, not all. I walk to the of the street to the school. If you were looking at the hotel from the front the school would be left, the café right. The school has a card scanner. Each student has a card, they gave them to us the other day. I scan my card and the school door pops open. I'm looking down the hallway, it's kinda long and a bit spooky. At the very end is the door to the Bio dome. I look left and right, peering into the empty classrooms. It's pretty easy to distinguish between which classroom goes to what class. One classroom is completely empty, besides a white board on the wall. I get to the end and realize I just passed the vehicle garage. I go back to it. It has some cobwebs, a car, 6 motorcycles, and 2 PWC's. I'm interested in the PWC's. If you didn't know that's the name for what a J-Ski is. I look at the vehicles and get an idea. I take the piece of paper out of my pocket and sketch a concept along with what I need to make it real. I take a motorcycle and PWC apart, they never said we couldn't. I look at the pieces and realize that the weight of this this would be 1400 pounds or so. The engines could power it, but not for the purposes and functionality I'd prefer. I look at the car. Knowing I shouldn't, I take the engine out. I try to combine the PWC/Motorcycle engines to power the car. It'll work it just won't be as fast. The fact that I haven't eaten anything and am wearing my nightwear. It's pretty much just shorts and a tee. I start to work on my amazing Idea. A PWC/Motorcycle hybrid. Kinda like a bond movie, but real. I also can't legally drive a motorcycle. In America I could almost get a permit though. I keep working on MC-Ski. I'll call it that.

Hours and hours it seems later I finally have it kinda done. I haven't tested it yet. I will after I eat something. I walk out of the school and let water into the building. There has to be 2 or more feet of water now. I'm already a gross sweaty mess anyway so I don't mind the murky water too much. I walk or sadly move my legs, then I FINALLY get back to the hotel. Becky was waiting for me.

Becky: OH MY GOD VALERIE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S SATURDAY, ITS BEEN LIKE OVER A DAY, I TRIED TO CALL YOU 5 TIMES, okay I'm calmer, but your alive, that's good

Me: Hahaha, yeah, sorry about that, my phones dead, I was just at the school

Becky: For 9 hours?

Me: Believe it or not, yes

Becky: Agh, okay, next time you go of on your escapades tell me

Me: Okay I will, sorry Becky

Becky walks away and I go into the room and shower and change. I go to the restaurant area to pick up food. Tonight is pizza. I eat all of it right in the restaurant the restaurant. I go back to the room and collapse on the bed. I go to sleep after listening to the TV for a short amount of time.

Okay, so this chapter was a bit boring and short. I wanted to reconfirm hat these are STEM students great at engineering and such. In case people were wondering I write Fanfics in a Play/Script format because l don't know why I started to, I think it was for editing purposes and so the story looks less like a block of text. When I'm not writing fanfics I don't write in this format, If I have don't remember. I write in the normal format when I'm not writing fanfics.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 and I wanted to do a Parker POV chapter since I realized I haven't exactly been the best at that so here we go. Enjoy!_

Parker's POV:

I wake up. I look at the window to see the finest gleam of light shining in. I see that it's no longer raining. Finally! The carpet in the hall is soggy at this point. I look over to see Val.

Me: Val

Val: Whaaaaaat

Me: The rain is gone

Val: Ugh finally, it's so weird to have soooo much raaaain

Me: Didn't sleep the best?

Val: I was working on a motor ski, you know, something 007 would drive, I might have stayed out a while, Becky freaked and yelled in my face

Me: Eek

Val: Yeah

Me: I only binged Fargo yesterday

Val: Want me to spoil it

Me: No *Laughs*

Val: *Laughs*

Me: It's kind of weird

Val: What

Me: We've been here for almost a week, yet it feels normal

Val: Well it is Saturday, so Like a school week I guess

Me: Yeah

I hear a knock on the door and I go over to open it. It's Tina.

Tina: Hey

Me: Hey

Tina: So anyway I don't know if your read the emails, but the Class Salt Flat trip is today, apparently it looks like a mirror after it rains

Me: Yeah, of course I knew, yeah that sound cool, going to get ready

I slamthe door on Tina.

Val: Didn't read your emails

Me: You know I never read my emails

Val: What's the point of having an email if you don't use it

Me: So people think I use it

Val: Whatever

Val walks in the bathroom to get ready everything is connected so that's the only private room. It's kinda of annoying, but feasible. I open my computer and read the email. We still have till two. I throw on a tee and some shorts and walk out to the restaurant area. Jakob won't quit there losses with those French girls. Well Sage, the one that wears glasses. Will is just sitting over there staring at the floor clenching his teeth. I grab my sad breakfast muffin and sit alone at a chair near the window.

Claire: Salut

Me: Salut

Claire: Comment vas tu? (How are you?)

Me: Bon, vous? (Good, You?)

Claire: OK, je suppose, la pluie fait le tapis en moi et salle du Sage's humide et brut, Jakob littéralement tenté de briser une fenêtre pour obtenir dans notre chambre, donc pas grand (Okay, I guess, the rain made the carpet in me and Sage's room wet and gross, Jakob literally tried to break a window to get in our room, so not great)

Me: Juste lui dire de quitter (Just tell him to leave)

Claire: Pensez-vous vraiment que nous n'avons pas essayé qui!? (Do you really think we have not tried that!?)

Me: Certaines personnes sont "persistent" (Some people are persistent)

Claire: Que ce soit, ainsi va la sel chose aujourd'hui ? (Whatever, So is the salt thing today?)

Me: Je pense qu'oui, je ne lis pas mes mails (I think that yes, I don't read my emails)

I got up and threw the wrapper in the trash and went back to the room.

Val: So Parker what do you think of my hair curled?

Me: Umm it looks great, but I'm not really the one to ask about fashion advice, to me you look great no matter how you do your hair

Val: Aww thanks *leans in and gives me a peck on my lips* I'm probably going to put my hair in a pony tail, it's still crazy humid, also hot, I'm probably going to work on my MC-Ski too so not keeping my hair down *walks away*

At this point I couldn't care less about what she looks like, I can even tell the difference between Narrow bottom and skinny jeans. Liv went on a rant about that. Maddie couldn't either at the time. I wonder how Liv is doing learning the "Double Dutch" scrip and taking jump rope and vocal lessons. Has Maddie started a tiny house already. Joey is pretty funny, He would have already done three shows already with Bauer. I wonder if moms sad about being lonely about no summer of Rooney. Is Ruby going to audition for any other acting roles, she already has a dedicated fan base and has been lead in a #1 show within the tween bracket.

Val: Okay so ready, because we need to leave like right now

Me: Okay

We walked outside of the room and half of the students were there.

Aimee: Hi, so I will be be the one supervising and chaperoning or whatever during the tour, after we'll go get a llama steak, don't worry they have other food too, but he llama steak is the signature dish, the price is 11 bucks pretty much, also get you your phones and camera's because really, it's beautiful, and other than that it may get boring, some take funny pics, okay um grab your things and come back in two minutes

I stayed and sat on the couch since I already had my phone, I'll probably text some friends who lost the Mars Madness pictures just to be a jerk. I mean what's the point of winning if it's not to put munches in their place?

 **Okay so next chapter is the tour!**

 _So anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I haven't been constantly updating like I did at first. Hope that's okay. Also I imagine Greasy Al's Greasy Food Hut would be a chain of restaurants. Not just a single location in Wisconsin. Also the French translations some are exact and some aren't, if I displayed the exact translation all the time the ordering of the words would be weird._


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 here with another chapter. Enjoy!

Val's POV:

Parker and I sat on one of the couches. The couches are so clean. I know it's random, but with a bunch of brothers the couch at home is stained and smells like a rotting squirrel. I looked to see who else was going on the tour. Pretty much over half of the student body. The French girls, Danish guys (probably because of the French girls), us, and the Germans. Two more students walked out of one of the rooms.

Aimee: Hey guys

? Girl: Hi

? Guy: Hey

They walked to the couch next to us on the right (from our angle). The girl had this long Katniss braid that had glitter in it.

Sierra: Hey I'm Sierra

She must of noticed me staring at her.

Me: Hey I'm Val, I love your hair

Sierra: Thanks

Me: Did you put like glitter in your hair?

Sierra: No actually, I tried on a glittery top today and that's why I'm drenched in glitter, so where are you from?

Me: America, you?

Sierra: Right next door, Brazil

Me: Can I ask something?

Sierra: Yah

Me: What language do they speak there?

Sierra: Português, unlike here, which the majority language is Spanish and a lot of other small languages

Me: Cool

Sierra: So who did you come here with?

Me: Parker, who is rubbing this into his "friends" faces on social media, you?

Sierra: Cruz, he doesn't speak English, he speaks Chinese Mandarin though

Me: I don't

Sierra: Me either

Me: I haven't really seen you here

Sierra: I've been watching a lot of TV and going online and such, especially Pinterest, I didn't have a laptop at home

Me: Eek

Sierra: My friends did though, so I would try to be over there all the time, Where did you live?

Me: Malibu, what about you?

Sierra: Salvador, some call it São Salvador

Me: Cool

Parker: Hey Val, already got 50 likes

Me: Yeah cool

Sierra: Hey

Parker: Hey *Looks back down at phone*

Sierra: So how do you feel about the tour

Me: Honestly I'm pretty excited, it's the number one tourist attraction here

Sierra: I've had friends who have gone here, they say it's cool, but boring, I'm told many take silly pictures because there really is nothing else to do

Me: Better than just doing nothing all day

Sierra: I'm just happy it's sunny, The draining system isn't great here

Me: I couldn't say that enough, so how did you decide you wanted to do Mars Madness?

Sierra: Um, I wasn't going to originally, but I saw the things we won, a year without parents, a phone, a laptop, eligibility to go to Switzerland after, becoming a scientist, I had to sign up, most of my gal friends didn't so I asked my friend, neighbor upstairs, Cruz, to do it with me, and here I am now

Me: Gal friends?

Sierra: Friend, Zoelle Carteen, my one female friend

Me: I had friends, none were female though

Sierra: Who cared anyway, those cliques are confusing to the outside world

Me: *Laughs*

I dig though my clutch making sure I have everything.

Aimee: We are leaving now

We walkout of he building to Jeaps. We got into the Jeaps and went on a tour, which was pretty much driving around. No one could hear anything because of the splashing of the water. We got to see how far the ripples would go though. We took selfies from the windows and got outside and stepped on the salt flats to take selfies. We took a bunch of pictures with one another. Our legs and feet were soaked and we tracked a lot of water to the cars. The company probably hates that. Afterward we got back and got to try llama steak from a restaurant there. It was okay. It was kinda bland and I expected more seasoning. After we got back we had Brigadeiro which is like some Brazilian truffle, cupcake thing. It tasted pretty good. I brushed my teeth and had water while watching a show on HuFlix. Another streaming thing we have a subscription to. Here I am now with the computer shut and eyes closed.

Me: Night

Parker: Night

Okay guys so this chapter was a bit short. This length is realistic for future chapters though. I plan to started jumping dates after next chapter. I don't want to bore you guys and I want the story lines to be fun and entertaining. I might do day by day chapters for story arches. Tomorrow is the first day of the Mars Training school. Only partial days since it is Summer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for my absence I didn't know the direction I wanted to take this and had other things to do in life. So without further ado enjoy!-LiveLaughLovingEveryone2_

Val's POV:

I wake up. The bright sun on the window directly shines in my eye. I turn around till I'm facing the wall. 8:47 is the time. I unset my alarm. I look at social media on my phone. It's now 9:03.

Me: Parker *Shoves Parker*

Parker: What?

Me: First day of MATS!

Parker Oh yeah, bio-dome baby

Me: Bio-dome baby

I brush my hair and pick out an outfit. I think I'll pick out some jean shorts and a red tee. Pretty classic and basic. It's 9:20 so we go out to the couch area. We take a couch closest to our room.

Tina: Hey Val

Me: Hey Ti

Tina: Did you watch the new episode of The Whack Blackhole on Physics?

Me: No even though It's kinda embarrassing I stayed up and listened to current pop music

Tina: Neat, they talked about Dark Matter theories, it was interesting, it will probably be on demand tomorrow, you should watch it

Me: Maybe I will

Sierra: You really should, sorry to barge on your conversation

Tina: No, it's fine

Sierra: Who else had a hard time sleeping last night?

Me: I had no trouble really

Tina: Are you kidding I was up till four, I had 5 cups of coffee this morning

Dan: I slept fine last night, Matt though

Matt: HaHaHa yeah

Parker: I just serious binged some L&H last night, I haven't slept amazingly since arriving here

Claire: Je suis sorti au début de la nuit dernière, j'ai été exhaust

Tina: Claire No one here speaks French

Parker: I do She said she was out at the beginning of the night because she was exhausted, That's paraphrasing, but pretty much what she said

Cat: I also speak French

Sage: It's first language, I am French, I only speak basic English, I think I will get better

Bree: I can read it and understand it when spoken, I don't speak it well or can do the accent, I sound a bit like a machine or a robot when attempting to speak it

Jakob: *Plops on the couch Tina and Sage are sitting* Salut lunettes fille (Hi glasses girl)

Tina: What about me

Jakob: Yeah you're not my type

Jamie: Harsh

Tina: Can you just

Jamie: What

Tina: Never mind

Jamie: Okay

Sage: Jakob, je suis flatté, vraiment, je suis, mais vous persistance est ennuyeux (Jakob, I'm flattered, I really am, but you persistence is annoying)

Jakob: Ne me blâmez pas pour essayer (Don't blame me for trying)

Tina: Okay, I guess a lot of you speak French am I missing out on something

Me: If you are I am to girl

Parker: No, not really, any language is a experience, but my mother would speak French constantly when I was young, so I learned it

Tina: I miss George and Casey

Me: Your cats

Tina: Yeah

Me: I miss Smithy too

Matt: I had a cat back home named Ruben

Sage: I have a dog named Caramel we called her Cara

Alejandro: We have a dog named Emilio

Andre: I had a cat who dies a month before coming over here

Matt: That's sad

Will: How old was the cat?

Andre: fourteen, old cat

Jamie: Well it lived a good life

Bree: I had a dog that died about a year ago he was old five years old, got ran over by a car, just, wham, dead dog

Jamie: That's horrible

Will: Dead pets

Dan: Lots apparently

Me: I've not had a pet die yet, I feel lucky in some way

Sierra: Me either

Becky and Aimee walk out of their room.

Becky: sorry I'm late, we were having issues with the Bio-dome, lets go

We walk outside to the end of the street. We walk inside the school. The hall is painted turquoise and the floor is concrete. At the end of the hall in the Bio-dome, the entrance is white.

Becky: Okay guys today is the first day of classes listen up, Today you will have astronomy, room 2, Gear, bio-dome, and Biology, room 1, For my group, go!

We shuffle over to room 2. There is two desks. They're on the side and leave the middle of the room clear. There is a lady in the middle of the room.

Miss Vang: Hello students my name is Miss Vang, You can call me Huizhong, or just Vang, I'll be your astronomy teacher for the rest of this year, Americans and Canadians take a seat at the right table, Germans and Brits take a seat on the left

We take our seats.

Vang: Okay now does any one know what CMB stands for?

Cat: *Raises hand*

Vang: Okay Canadian girl

Cat: Cosmic Microwave Backround, also my name is Cat for future reference, sorry if I'm being to rude

Vang: No it's fine, but also correct, anyone know what it is?

Me: *Raises hand*

Vang: You

Me: It is electromagnetic radiation from the early stage of the universe if we're following the Big Bang Cosmology, It's the oldest light in the universe

Vang: Good, good, Why is CMB so important when it comes to the Big Bang?

Parker: *Raises hand*

Vang: You

Parker: Because it's evidence of it, when the universe was young and nothing was formed it was dense and hot, theoretically filled with hydrogen plasma, as it expanded everything cooled and things merged to form neutral atoms, these couldn't absorb radiation, so then it became transparent instead of foggy, after time wavelength increases and protons traveled more, they've been decoupling every since, they've become fainter, but are still around, we to this day receive photons from it

Vang: Good, okay you have work books on your desk open to page 21 and read to page 29, this goes into further detail, we have 25 minutes left to read

We read the pages and study the diagrams. Class is now done and we get to go into the Bio-dome. I'm so excited. We exit the room and stand in the hall waiting to go in.

Cat: I am so excited, I mean we've all worked so hard to go here, and finally we're here, anyone else?

Matt: Yes, So much dedication

Dan: So many hours of life

Parker: So many almost broken friendships

Bree: Do any of you have lives?

Parker: Yeah, we just don't talk about them, if we do it's fourth percent humble bragging

Matt: I second that

Parker: Matt, no one was asking

Matt: Yeah, I know

Dan: *Face-palm*

Bree: Okay, yeah

Cat: The persons coming!

A tall lady with tan skin and dark brown highlighted hair walks down the hall. She pushes us aside and opens the steel door to the bio-dome. She is wearing black sneakers and a mauve dress.

?: Hey class, I'm Csilla Lengyel, I am the keeper and teacher of the Mars Bio-dome, come on in

We walk into it. We get a blast with hot air.

Csilla: In the equatorial Summer Mars can get up to 95 degrees Fahrenheit, it can get all the way down to -225 in the Winter, *Closes the door to the Bio-Dome* The range is due to its atmosphere, which is thin, the core of Mars had high content of nickel and iron, scientists believe the soil of Mars has high content of silicon, iron, aluminum, and magnesium, parts of mars have small rock like things called blueberries, they're abundant on mars so we got some for the accuracy of the Bio dome, Let me grab your suits

Me: Wow

Cat: I know, sweaty

Me: Nor what I meant

Matt: I'm in awe, even though it's just rocks and sand and temperatures

Csilla: I have you suits, in space they are necessary for EVA and are often worn in space craft also, These are experimental Bio suits, they make physical activity easier, now pop em' on

We put out suits on.

Csilla: Okay your suits have slight cooling currently, today we start simple training such as walking and running, along with feeling the low atmosphere effects, okay I want you to run to that elevated hill and then to that other hill, after certain parts of training we will change the dome to accumulate other parts of you training, go!

We ran back and forth, the second time they changed the pressure and we dealt with the effects.

Csilla: Great job guys, tomorrow we do it with less atmosphere and limited oxygen, hand in your suits

We hand out suits to Csilla

Csilla: Thank you have a lovely rest of your day!

After we had Biology, nothing we didn't know, the went back to the hotel. I unlock the door to my room and push it open.

Parker: That was interesting

Me: Yeah it was

Parker: Okay what was your favorite part of each class

Me: Umm, I liked the detailed colorful diagrams in astronomy, and the paintings on the walls, I can't pick a fav for the dome, and the end of biology

Parker: I thought it would be like your body...in space, but no it was Lungs...you inhale

Me: *Laughs* Coming to a class near you in high beathanition

Parker: *Laughs* I feel like we haven't just gotten to talk since we've arrived

Me: Yeah, I've just been so caught up in all the newness and excitement

I sit next to Parker and I lean on his shoulder.

Parker: Sorry if I smell like complete crap

Me: Probably not worse than me

Parker: I haven't really been overly enthusiastic, I don't just go up and talk to people and start conversations, it comes way more easily to you

Me: Yeah that's

Parker: I've been on my phone almost the whole time, I guess I have a hard time adjusting to this

Me: Are you kidding I've been having a hard time too, I just don't talk about it I guess

We just laid down and cuddled while watching the Spanish version of the physics channel. Around 8:00 I took a shower and Parker did after too since we probably smelt horrible. I mean being enclosed in tight fabric in 95 degrees domes is not exactly ideal. We watched the new episode of "Influential: Buildings of the World" until we crashed.

 _Okay I don't have much to say besides thanks for reading this chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 now I won't be doing it day by day except for story lines, okay. Also no Independence Day because they're in Bolivia, not America. For some reason I feel the need to clarify that. With out further ado though, Enjoy!_

Parker's POV:

8 July 2017

We've just finished our first week at MATS! I feel like a more accomplished human than I should. I mean come on, Mars! We had all the classes at least once and received our schedule. We've also been talking more to Sierra and Cruz, the student from Brazil. Along with learning our teachers names. We also have these big text books that make me wish I worked out more. It's now a lovely Saturday. I'm just cuddling next to Val, today we do nothing! I feel her move slightly.

Val: Good morning

Me: Yeah

I just stare into her eyes, aren't they beautiful? Damn, that sounds creepier than I thought it would.

Val: We made it through the first week, the weekend is here!

Me: We did, I loved it

Val: Me to it was amazing, okay so now that we've finished our first week, what teacher is your favorite?

Me: Csilla or Nitara

Val: I really liked Brisa, I really also like that we get to call our teachers by first name

Me: Same

Val: *Shudders* It's cold here

Me: Yeah after that heat slash rain wave It's only been in the fifties

Val: Definitely not California anymore

Me: It was only like ten, twenty degrees warmer in Wisconsin

Val: I'm used to the eight, ninety degrees days

Me: So do you want to do anything today?

Val: I don't know, maybe invite someone here over, maybe go out to eat

Me: Wanna go grab coffee?

Val: Um of course

Me: Let me ready, so like ten minutes

Val: Okay I'll sit here and watch the rest of this doc

I walk into the bathroom and get ready. The shower is this walk in shower with a glass door. The hotel provides these little bottles of shampoo and conditioner that smell like a hot glue gun. They make your hair feel brittle. I mean even I notice that. Me and Val have gotten accustomed to getting ready in the bathroom in the morning, or just sitting there in the shower when we want to be alone. I mean we like each other, scratch that really like each other, but we also value our alone time. After I check my hair for the last time I walk out. We text Becky. We walk out of the hotel and down he street to a little coffee shop near a hotel. The coffee shop surprising only has a few people in it. It's next to a hotel I expected more. There's a lot of hotels on this street. Almost all of the hotels in this town. The coffee shop has dark hardwood floor and light wood tables. We walk up and order.

Me: I'll do a cappuccino

Val: I'll do the same

We pay and wait for a moment before we grab our coffees. We take the table furthest from the door. Next to the heater.

Val: It's lovely outside today

Me: Yeah

Me and Val are new at this dating thing, what do we talk about anyway.

Me: How do you think you pronounce the building across the street?

Val: Redi-danto-caban-ato? No matter what is pronounced it's the only pink building in this town

Me: It is a very out of place building

Val: I think the other hotel is, RDS, it's very green

Me: That too

Val: Wanna check out the grocery store after this?

Me: Why?

Val: Cause why not

Me: Good point *Moves chair closer to Val*

We finished up our coffee while chatting about the buildings here and also switched our conversation to Selena and current pop songs. We also talked more about school and the people. We checked out the grocery store, it was a grocery store. Nothing to rave about. We went back to our room and binged a documentary series while cuddling. We fell asleep around ten because this week has been tiring.

 _Okay guys short chapter, they'll be more of these. I haven't been updating as much, the series will stagger from weeks and months because, come on, not every week will be exciting. I'll do day to day chapters on big events in the story or holidays._


	12. Chapter 12

_It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 here with another chapter!_

14 July 2017

Val's POV:

Yay Friday! The teachers have been pounding us with homework, especially Bryant or Mr. Rivera or whatever. I mean he teaches hydrology. Water is interesting, but I don't want to spend all weekend studying it! I'm actually leaving the building now. We have a system where students as long as we are in pairs can leave. It's sorta dangerous here and they don't want to take chances. So me and Tina are going back to the hotel. Me and Tina have been hanging out a lot. We have a lot of the same interests and like the same movies so we have lots of conversations.

Tina: You've been very quiet

Me: Yeah, just stressed

Tina: Same, I hate Bryant

Me: Yeah, he can leave

Tina: *laughs*

Me: Is it just me or is it cold here?

Tina: It's a bit cooler than Harzgerode, but it's not unbearable

Me: I don't like being cold

Tina: I don't think anyone does

We walk down the street and get back to the hotel. We walk into my room and Parker isn't back yet.

Me: Wanna watch Voyager?

Tina: Homework

Me: While we do homework

Tina: Sure, but if I get distracted remind me to focus

Me: No problem, we're on episode seven right?

Tina: Eight

Me: Thanks

We do our homework and about eighty precent through Parker comes through and plops on the bed. He likes Tina, but she is more of an acquaintance to him than a friend. Also I learned Parker is more introverted then he lets on, he prefers not to talk to people, he does just to not be rude. Though he is getting close to Claire, you know the French girl. She has blonde hair with pink tips, she's pretty.

Me and Tina finish up our homework. I turn off the TV and start some coffee. I make sure to add some extra water just in case Parker wants a cup. Me and Tina walk over and sit on my bed. I pull out my phone and we watch some videos while waiting for coffee. I hear a knock on the door and Parker goes to open it.

Parker: *Opens door*

Claire: Hey

Parker: Salut

Claire: Nous allons regarder! (Lets watch)

Parker: Linda et Heather fois! (Linda and Heather time)

Parker told me earlier this morning he and Claire were going to binge the whole season this weekend. I'm glad he found someone who'll watch that show with him. I mean I'll watch it, I just won't care.

Tina: [Whispers] Aren't you concerned that Parker likes Claire?

Me: [Whispers] No she's a lesbian, I don't really care, she seems nice enough

Tina: [Whispers] Why didn't I know that?

Me: [Whispers] You never talk to her

Tina: Is coffee done?

Me: Yep, Parker, Claire, Vous voulez un café? (You want a coffee?)

Claire: Oui merci (Yes thanks)

Parker: Yeah of course, we're staying up all night trying to get through this before the season finale plays Sunday!

I pour everyone a cup they make their coffee me and Tina text Becky that she's staying in Parker and I's room. Parker and Claire text Aimee the same. They plan to Binge Linda and Heather with French Subtitles of course. Me and Tina will probably study and watch some ViddyYo! videos. I mean tomorrow's Saturday, no one has plans.

 _Okay that was the Chapter. I have a few story lines planned so stay tuned!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay it's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2. I have a interesting part of the story coming up after this. This is a short chapter and more of a summary of what has happened. Enjoy!_

30 July 2017

Parker's POV:

Another lazy Sunday. One I get to spend with Val. Me and Claire are a bit pissed at the season finale of Linda and Heather. Even though it's been a bit. It's like come on Heather, you are to good for that Astronaut. How do you hurt Linda like that. They'll do another season in October though, also the little brother, coming back! He's like a year younger than me though. We got to learn how to protect ourselves from the suns radiation and learned what it takes to build a shelter on Mars. It has to be underground until technology becomes advanced and we find better material for homes and space suits. I finally know where people are from now. Which is exciting, everything seems cooler than Malibu. Not much has happened in a few weeks, just adjusting to the fact we have school in the summer. Also the fact we signed up for school in the Summer. That whole thing about only having a few classes is true in some way, but apparently it stays that way through the year, the classes are just longer, only by 30-45 minutes though. Good to know. So we will still get lots of free time. There's also the option to take a language.

4 August 2017

The temperature here is rising ever so slightly. By a few degrees. I have the heat on in the room, we may get snow this week. Me and Val are just cuddling doing calculus. We're getting better at being a couple. Especially kissing, at first we sucked, but now we have figured this thing out. I'm not exactly sure how to have a relationship. I'm tempted to type "How to relationship" in the search bar. Then again science doesn't do so hot with emotions. We have our first inside joke. We also use the word "Láska" like babe, baby, bae, or whatever people call their significant others these days. Me and Val had a conversation about it the other day. It means love in Czech. It means something else on City dictionary. We've been getting to know everyone better here. The people we're the least closest to are the Brits. I've been making an effort to talk to everyone here though. I talked to mom on the phone yesterday. I haven't told her that me and Val are dating. Does she need to know? We have plans with Cat and Bree this weekend. They have somehow talked me and Val into zip-lining. Why did I agree to it?

 _This chapter was short. Next chapter will be more interesting._


	14. Chapter 14

_It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 here. Okay here is the first chapter of a story-bridge! At least that's what I call it. Enjoy!_

Val's POV:

12 August 2017

I open my eyes to see the sun peeking in from the blinds. I stretch my arms and yawn.

Me: Good morning Láska *laughs*

Parker: Good morning

Me: Brr It's cold

Parker: It's always cold here Láska

Me: Ugh

I get up and turn the heater on. It's one of those natural gas ones. I sit in front of it.

Parker: I'm gonna make coffee, want a cup?

Me: Yeah

Both me and Parker have changed a bit since this trip started. Sure it's only been a few months, but FREEDOM! It's like it makes you a whole new person. I mean our personalities haven't taken a lot of hits, but I'm like mature now. When did that happen? I mean it shouldn't be a surprise, we are going to be seniors next year. Both me and Parker skipped a few grades. Because of that there is a age gap between friends. One of my friends Lillian is already in college! We talk on Tuesdays.

Parker: Here you go *Hands me a cup of coffee and sits next to me*

Me: Thanks

Parker: What are you think about anyway?

Me: Oh Just how different our friends are, you know, by age

Parker: Oh yeah

Me: Who are your youngest friends?

Parker: Evan would probably be my youngest friend, he's only a year younger than me, he's in eighth grade

Me: My youngest friend would have to be Addi, she's two years younger than me, she's also in eighth grade, who's you're oldest friends?

Parker: Probably Dump Truck, he's like nineteen I think, You?

Me: Cassia, She's twenty, she's a first year programming student

Parker: Cool, So what are we going to do today? I mean Cat and Bree invited us to their movie night thing

Me: Who else is going?

Parker: Umm let me text

Me: Usually Sierra and Cruz go right

Parker: Always

Me: So that's a guarantee

Parker: *Pulls out phone* Okay so their going, but also Sage and Claire are, so that means everyone's going to be speaking French, you fine with that?

Me: Sure, I guess, I've been taking a language class after school for French and downloading apps, so I wanna test some of it out

Parker: Cool

We sit and sorta cuddle in front of the natural gas heater. While having our coffee. We decide it's going to be a lazy Saturday, so we watch some TV. I know the Linda and Heather theme song dance now, I feel like and accomplished human now. The new season doesn't return till fall, Parker now is desperately watching reruns. It's now 7:28 so we walk over to Cat and Bree's room. They pretty much turned it into a diy museum, I suck at diy things.

Cat: Hey guys *hugs us*

Me: Hey Cat!

Parker: Hey

Bree: So glad you came, usually Sage and Claire are already here

Cat: Yeah, have you seen them? Have they texted you?

Parker: Actually no, I haven't heard from them since yesterday, When's the last time they texted you?

Cat: This morning at *pulls out phone* 6:42

Bree: That's weird

Parker: I'm going to go over to their room, wanna come Val

Me: Yeah sure

We walk over to Claire and Sage's room. The doors open and Claire is just crying on the bed.

Me: What's wrong

Claire: I don't know what's wrong, they're taking her to Potosí

Parker: For what?

Claire: She was throwing up and passed out and didn't wake up, she is on her way to Cajá Nacional or something

Me: I know this is a stupid question, but where's Potosí?

Claire: It's the next city over, It has a hospital, it also has a mountain

Parker: How are you holding up?

Claire: Horribly, At least I can have a conversation in English now though

Parker: She's been your bestie for awhile

Claire: Ever since we were six, I don't know what I'm going to do, especially if she, you know, does not make it

Parker: Don't say that *shoves her lightly* she's be fine

Claire: Oh thanks, that doesn't make me feel better one bit, she's been acting sick for a while now, she's one of those people who doesn't show weakness, or at least hides it well

Me: It's hard when people don't let you in

Claire: Tell me

Parker: So what's been up with her for the last four weeks?

Claire: She has been tired and throws up, and looks ill, she stays up at night claiming that the pains almost unbearable, I stay up with her and we talk, I hold her hair back when she gets sick

Parker: Wanna talk about it more?

Claire: Movie night

Me: Who cares, let me text C and B, they'll understand

Claire: Thanks

Parker: Okay so have you tried typing her symptoms in Net-Doctor?

Claire: I guess I will, for piece of mind, or lack of *pulls out phone and types*

Me: What came up?

Claire: A lot of different infections, pregnancy, some water borne diseases, food poisoning, alcohol poisoning, overdose

Parker: Any do those sound feasible?

Claire: Maybe infections, or diseases, food poisoning makes sense, but I don't think it would be that

Me: Could she be pregnant?

Claire: She hasn't had sex since like June or July, I mean she has PCOS, so that's very unlikely

Parker: Overdose

Claire: Unless she tried killing herself without my knowledge, no, stop asking me, I don't monitor her activities, I'm her bestie not her mom

Parker: Sorry *Hugs Claire*

Me: Désolé (Sorry)

I would hug Claire, we aren't that close though. Parker and her are pretty close friends now though. They have a lot in common. I know nothing about Sage. She has black hair that's down to her waist. She also has bangs. I don't really know what color her eyes are Hazel I think, they're more greenish though. I text Tina and tell her to come over to my room. I also text Becky.

Me: I'm leaving, I feel like I'm intruding on something

Parker: You're not its fine

Me: No it's fine, bye

Parker: Okay bye

 _Okay this is the end of part one of this storyline. I plan to do more of it. Thanks for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

_LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 with part 2 of this story bridge. Enjoy!_

Val's POV:

I'm in my room waiting for Tina to come over. I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it.

Me: Tina what took you so long?

Tina: I dropped my phone behind my bed, I had to move my bed to get it

Me: Okay, have you heard what happened to Sage?

Tina: I heard lots of noises, I mean me and Jamie are right next to her

Me: I'm two rooms down, I wouldn't know

Tina: Girls can be loud

Me: So have you heard?

Tina: No

Me: Sage is on the road to the hospital in the next city

Tina: That's horrible, what happened to her?

Me: Apparently she was throwing up, then she passed out, Claire then called Aimee, then the rest is history

Tina: So no one knows?

Me: Pretty much

Tina: What town is she being taken to?

Me: Potosí

Tina: How long is the drive?

Me: Let me check

I pull out my phone and GPS it.

Me: Three hours and twenty minutes

Tina: Is she going to be okay

Me: Stop asking, I don't know

Tina: No need to be snappy about this, do you even know this girl

Me: I know she wears flared skater skirts and tee shirts of classic rock bands

Tina: Personally I mean

Me: Sadly not really, Claire has told me a lot though, she's apparently pretty introverted though

Tina: Claire doesn't say much to me

Me: Not much to me either, then again I don't speak French

Tina: That would explain a lot

Me: Still

Tina: Claire's got some nice hair

Me: Couldn't you dye your hair blonde if you wanted too?

Tina: Bleach, my mom wouldn't go for it, especially not the blue tips in her hair

Me: Okay

Parker walks in. I guess this whole time I forgot to shut the door. I have no idea how I forget.

Parker: Hey guys

Me & Tina: Hey

Parker: Claire kicked me out she wanted to be 'seul'

Tina: That makes sense

Parker flops himself on the bed and opens his phone.

Me: Who ya calling?

Parker: Reggie, then Mom, then I'll probably text Liv or Joey

Tina: Those are?

Parker: One of my best friends, My sister, My brother

Tina: Thanks

Me and Tina talk a bit more before she leaves. More of less I kicked her out. A girl needs her beauty sleep or you could say her smart sleep. No body say that! I get ready for bed and sit on my bed.

Parker: Claire's really torn about this

Me: I don't know her pain, but I hope she's okay

Parker: She's not, it's kinda concerning

Me: What did Karen say?

Parker: I didn't tell her

Me: Liv?

Parker: She told me that I should just be there, You can't fix it, don't try

Parker rolls over. I decide to climb in bed next to him. I put one of my arms around his neck, another around his waist.

Me: Hey can I stay here?

Parker: *Sighs* Go ahead, knock yourself right out

I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning. I become aware that I'm in bed alone. Now since it's Sunday my lazy day, but I'm concerned. I don't know Sage well, but Claire cares about her so I'm invested in this. I look over at the night stand. He took his phone. I look at the clock. It's 2:00 in the afternoon. I go over to the bathroom and wet my hands. I run them through my hair and run out of the room. I see Aimee sitting on the couch in the hallway.

Me: Have you seen Parker by any chance?

Aimee: Oh him and Claire went to the grocery store down the street earlier, Claire wanted to do some baking

Me: Are they still there?

Aimee: They're in the kitchen

Me: Thanks

Aimee: No probs

Me: By the way, I thought you were the one taking Sage to the hospital

Aimee: No that's Becky and Nitara

Me: Thanks

I run to the kitchen and Parker and Claire are just talking.

Parker: Brownies and cooling over there

Me: Oh

Claire: You were sleeping late

Me: Yeah, how you feeling

Claire: Stupid question

Me: Okay, yeah it was, did you hear anything on Sage?

Claire: She just has Salmonella, she has a horrible immune system so she has dehydration, she will not die, but is not doing well, they're going to let me see her, I asked Parker to come along to the Hospital Caja with me, if that is okay with you

Me: No no no, it's fine

Parker: I was actually gonna ask when you woke up

Me: Go, I'm totally fine with it, just keep me updated when you do

Parker: We're actually planning to leave tomorrow at five get there at six thirtyish, then leave at eight

Me: Go ahead!

Claire: Merci

I walked out of the kitchen. Realizing maybe I should have had a brownie. Parker will probably offer me one later. I actually have to problem with Parker going with Claire. I mean when me and Tina or me and Sierra hang out Parker doesn't look at all worried. I go back to the room and lay down. Just a nap.

 _I don't have much to say, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It dragged a little, but I felt like it was necessary for character development and story flow wise._


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay It's LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 with another part in this story bridge. Part three to be exact. Without anymore waiting please, Enjoy!_

Parker's POV:

~Beep Beep Beep~ ~Bam~

It's now Monday. Today I don't have to go to school though. It's four thirty in the morning. I get to go to Potosí with Claire to see Sage. I've learned a lot about Sage within these last few days. Apparently she has a weak immune system. She also really likes Classic rock, but also her go to Karaoke song is something by G. Frey. Especially the song 'Sexy Girl' or something. I get out of bed and get ready. I pick a tee shirt and some sweatpants. It is cold outside. It's in the thirties. I'm still offended every time it is in the thirties. Mostly because it's August. I grab my winter coat then go out to the couch. I didn't mention this, but everyone has a short day today because of Nitara. She teaches programming and robotics. So she's very important. Claire walks out of her room and walks over to the couch.

Me: Salut (Hi)

Claire: Salut (Hi)

Me: Comment êtes vous maintenir? (How are you maintaining [Holding up])

Claire: À peine (Barely)

Claire easy wearing one of those lose knot scarfs. She was also wearing jeans with a down coat and wedge boots. They had sequins on the top.

Me: J'aime tes bottes (I love your boots)

Claire: Merci, Je dirais quelque chose de nouveau, mais votre tenue est un peu simple (I would say something, but your outfit is a bit simple)

Me: Je veux dire, c'est un hôpital pas un défilé de mode (I mean it's a hospital not a fashion show)

I see the Mars trainer walk down the stairs.

Me: Csilla

Csilla: Yeah, I'll be taking you to the hospital

Claire: Oh because today's not Mars Dome day

Csilla: Ding ding ding, you are correct, now the car's parked outside, follow me

Csilla walks to the car and unlocks it.

Csilla: I don't want anyone to be upset they didn't get shotgun, or for you Claire the front seat of the car, so both of you sit in the back

Me and Claire take a seat in the back. The car is silver the seats are fabric and black. Everything seems clean enough.l

Csilla: I know this sounds insensitive, but speak English, I don't understand French and need to monitor your conversation, sorry or as they say in Hungarian sajnálat

Me: Guessing it means sorry

Csilla: Yep

Csilla starts to drive the car. After twenty minutes she talks again.

Csilla: You've guys have just been so quiet

Claire: I'm texting my Mom

Csilla: What?

Claire: Do I have to answer that?

Csilla: No, Parker you?

Me: Umm, just staring out the window, at the road

Csilla: Okay, so because I don't want you to get too bored, Are you Cat people or Dog people

Me: Cat person

Claire: Same

Csilla: Favorite hobby

Claire: Baking or Physics

Me: Inventing, Reading, Programming, also cooking, I make some pretty amazing food, anywhere from meatballs to andouillette, not to brag or anything

Csilla: But, how much of that was just to impress others

Me: Anything that sounds French or Spanish

Claire: And so everyone thought, also Csilla are you even allowed to say these things?

Csilla: I can, I'm not technically a teacher, I'm technically a trainer and a supervisor, I have the same rights as Becky and Aimee, people who have the teacher status are blocked from saying some things

Me: Good to know

Claire: I should have eaten before this

Csilla: Ah, yes, there is a Chinese restaurant and fast food chains

Claire: Phew

Claire was quiet for the whole car ride after that. She was one her phone, apparently texting her mom. She had her phone plugged into the car so it wouldn't die.

We drove through part of Potosí. I now see the hospital through window.

Claire: We're finally here

Claire is visibly crying and I wrap my arm around her. In like a friend way.

Csilla: You two dating

Me and Claire: Ew

Claire: I am not attracted to males in that way

Csilla: Oh Oh, sorry

Me: Oh look Caja Salud

Csilla pulls into the hospital and parks the car.

Csilla: Follow me

We follow Csilla into the hospital. She can speak Spanish apparently.

Csilla: She's on the third floor, there's an elevator over there

We step into the elevator and go up.

Csilla: She's in this room, right here *opens door*

{Whisper}

Becky: Hi guys

Nitara: She's asleep

Me: Hey

Claire: *Walks over and sits down* Salut Sage, votre meilleur ami est ici à présent (Hi Sage, your best friend is here now)

Claire talks to Sage so quietly I can't really hear. Sage is asleep so Claire is mostly just trying to comfort herself. Becky runs and grabs Chinese food. Just noodles of some sort. With disposable chopsticks. I throw mine away as Sage starts to wake up. Claire has never looked so happy. They start talking to each other in high pitched voices. I can only pick up the occasional word.

Claire and Sage talk through the rest of the afternoon. I send Val updates and also get notes from class from Cat.

Csilla: You guys ready to get dinner?

Me: Yeah!

Claire: Yes!

Csilla: It's just going to be pizza, plain pizza, just cheese

Claire: So?

Csilla: Do you want to walk down the street with me, you and you have been sitting all day

Me: Sure, Claire?

Claire, Oui, why not

We followed Csilla down to the lobby and then walked out of the Hospital. We walked down the street to some pizza place with some Spanish name. Csilla grabbed one pizza I grabbed the other. Claire was the designated door holder. About thirty five precent back to the hospital we walked by an ally. Shadows emerged and revealed themselves to be five men. They started to yell things in Spanish. Csilla yells back, also in Spanish. I see a gun. *Bam*

 _Getting intense here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though._


	17. Chapter 17

_LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 back at cha with part 4 of the story bridge._

 **Parker's POV:**

I feel awake, but I haven't opened my eyes. My everything hurts. Make it go away. I open my eyes and see Sage and Claire standing above me.

Me: I though you were supposed to be the one in bed

Sage: Well the IV I am better now

Claire: What did go on?

Me: What happened?

Aimee: You and Csilla got mugged, this is a place where you don't let your guard down, Csilla's in the other room, she's going to have to stay here for another week, you can leave tomorrow

Sage: It'll be so great to finally sleep in my own bed

Me: Wait, what happened to Csilla?

Aimee: While you were unconscious or knocked out she refused and got beaten horribly, multiple broken bones, you only had to get seven stitches because your arm gut cut by glass on the way down

Me: *looks at arm* guess so

Day after:

(August 15th)

We arrive back at the hotel. It's night and coldish. At least a major difference from California. I take a shower and plop down on the bed.

Val: Parker what happened to your arm

Me: Mugging, Ally, stupid short cut, glass

Val: Come over here

Me: *Walks over to her bed* Hey

Val: Hey

Me: So ah

Val: Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?

Me: Nothing I'd want more

Val: So you have to tell me all about it

Me: So me and Claire went to Potosí, it's this really high altitude city, it has so many colorful houses, if they aren't of fun color brick

Val: That sound cool

Me: It is, So we went to Caja Nacional Salud the hospital there, Sage had some bacterial infection of something, she has a weak immune system so that's life threatening, me and Csilla, the Mars teacher went to get food and got mugged in an Ally

Val: Geesh is Csilla okay

Me: Nope she's still there

Val: That's horrible

Me: I know

Val: When will she be back? Is class going to be delayed? Is she gonna be fine?

Me: She'll be back in like three days, class will be delayed for about a month and a half, just the trading part though, Yeah she'll live but have some permanent scarring

Val: Like extreme

Me: Not that I know of

Val: Well that sounds like an insane trip

Me: Yeah I'm just glad to be back here with you

Val: I'm glad to *kisses me*

Me and Val lay down. We cuddle in a position where my head is in her chest and my arms wrapped around her. Her arms wrapped around me. Sometimes it's nice to be held, is never admit this to one of my guy friends though.

 _So sorry about my lack of updating. A lot of stuff going on in life, also not to many readers. I may continue just not as regularly as before._


End file.
